Le secret
by tonaru
Summary: Définition du mot secret : Qui n'est connu que d'un nombre limité de personnes ; qui est ou doit être caché aux autres, au public.


**Résumer :** Définition du mot « secret » : Qui n'est connu que d'un nombre limité de personnes ; qui est ou doit être caché aux autres, au public.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas…Quelle dommage

 **Couple :** Sasu/Naru (principalement) et autre

 **Raiding :** M (présence de scène de lemon et de violence

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est une histoire assez sombre, vous êtes prévenus. Il est fort possible qu'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse avant tout. Je n'ai plus de bêtà-lectrice depuis longtemps. Faute de temps j'ai donc corrigé moi-même. (Dsy)

C'est un OOC

 **Warning :** Présence de certaine scène choquante. Les personnages n'ont pas les même caractère que celui du manga

 **Remerciement :** Le tiens à remercié ma béta-lectrice, elle à été d'une grande patience. Elle a corrigé les fautes les plus monstrueuses « fessait » ＾▽＾ . Elle m'a beaucoup aidée à, l'amélioration de mon texte et à supprimer les incohérences qui étaient présent. Je lui dois beaucoup pour tout son travail. Sincèrement sans elle, vous aurez encore beaucoup mal à lire ma fanfiction.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Mercis à toi **Sayurikuroda.**

 _PS : Un peu de pub pour Sayuriuroda, c'est aussi un auteur de fanfiction, n'hésiter pas à lire ces histoires. u/1933428/_

 **Le secret**

La ville de Konoha, était connue pour ses grandes entreprises. Tel que UchiwaCorp et NakamikazeCorp. Elle permettait à la ville de faire face à de nombreuse concurrence. De plus Konoha avait des avantages géographiques. Elle était à la fois proche de Suna, une ville portuaire où l'on pouvait côtoyer plages et cocotiers, et de la ville de Kumo où l'on pouvait observer un paysage montagneux reconnu pour ces nombreux lieux de randonné.

Cette ville a vu naître de nombreuses stars tel que le grand auteur Jiraya, connu dans le monde entier pour ces livres, mais aussi un athlète se nommant Lee, qui amena plusieurs médailles d'or à sa ville. Leurs écoles étaient populaire, de par leur choix d'apprentissages, de nombreux étudiants étrangers venaient y étudier. Le principal atout de celle-ci était son calme et sa sérénité. Jamais il n'y avait eut de scandale quelque il soit.

La police et les gendarmes avaient très peu de travail étant donné que cette ville était extrêmement calme. Les délits les plus graves qu'il y ait eu furent le vol, et des problèmes d'alcool, des altercations ou des arnaques économiques. Néanmoins, un secret existait au sein de cette ville, un grand secret. Ce secret, partagé par deux personnes qui s'aimaient énormément. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble.

Naruto le fils du PDG NakamikazeCrop, qualifié de gosse de riche, a toujours su s'entourer de nombreux amis fidèles qui ne l'appréciaient pas que pour son argent mais pour lui-même. Sa mère, Kushina, connue pour être l'une des plus grandes écrivains de sa génération, avait voyagé dans le monde entier avec ces nombreux livres.

Tandis que Sasuke, fils du PDG UchiwaCorp, était connu pour avoir un tempérament assez froid. Son père étend le dirigeant, lui enseigna les valeurs de la famille, et transmit son tempérament glacial à Sasuke. Sa mère, quand à elle, était la douceur incarnée. À la fois actrice et écrivains, elle travaillait très souvent aux côtés de Kushina, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Sasuke avait aussi un grand frère, Itachi, qualifié de ''parfait modèle de la famille''. Néanmoins il était connu pour ses innombrables fêtes et conquêtes d'un soir. Son père refusa même de lui laisser son entreprise à cause de son comportement devenu insupportable.

Naruto et Sasuke partageaient de nombreuses choses depuis de plusieurs années, la complicité, des blagues... Cependant quelque chose de plus importante reliait ces deux amis…

Depuis l'âge de 10 ans ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Au début les parents pensaient que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais plus les années passaient, plus les deux étaient inséparables. Ce qui a fait naître un début de relation.

À l'âge de 12 ans ils étaient tellement proche qui commençait déjà à se fréquenter ''plus profondément'', c'était les termes exacts qu'avait employé Sasuke lors d'une conversation avec son frère, qui lui avait demandé quel était le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto.

Lorsque les parents apprirent que leurs fils étaient homosexuels , un choc émotionnel s'abattu sur les parents des deux jeunes hommes. Mikoto et Kushina, devaient se résoudre à ne jamais avoir de petits enfants, ce qui fut un grand choque pour elles, mais elles aimaient leurs fils malgré tout. Elles étaient prêt à tout pour les soutenir dans leur relation.

Au fil du temps le couple décida de dévoiler leur relation.

Leur cercle d'amis avait été choqué d'apprendre la nature de leur relation, surtout pour leur âge. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans lorsque Sasuke, clama haut et fort que Naruto lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul, que personne ne devait s'approcher de son blond, à part lui.

Le brun était quelqu'un de très possessif. Il exprimait souvent, avec beaucoup de mépris, que quiconque tenterait de s'approcher de sa propriété subirait ses foudres. Depuis cette déclaration en fin d'année des rumeurs avaient circulé sur nos deux tourtereaux. Certains, pensaient que Naruto avait manipulé Sasuke, lui faisant du chantage, ou inversement.

Le plus gros problème n'était pas les rumeurs, mais l'extrêmement redoutable fan-club de Sasuke. Il n'avait laissé aucun moment de répit au jeune couple. Le blond du faire face à de nombreuses attaques, des menaces... Le fan club venait le harceler jusque chez lui…

Leurs proches leur avaient conseillé de se ''séparé'' le temps que cela se calme. Il était très difficile d'entendre certain propos, comme par exemple que Naruto n'avait pas sa place auprès de l'Uchiwa. Ce fût un moment très douloureux que dû traverser les deux jeunes hommes, car l'acceptation était difficile à obtenir , de plus les regards des adultes étaient compliqués à affronter. Les enseignants trouvaient cela inconcevable de sortir avec un homme. Mais eux étaient perdus, à cause des hormones et autre changement.

Malgré cela, ils eurent de belles aventures. Après l'obtention de leur diplôme, chacun pris un cursus très différent à l'université. Cependant leur amour était bel et bien présent. Sasuke possédait une jalousie maladive, et encore plus son coté possessif. Tandis que Naruto, était plutôt un rayon de soleil qui amenait l'enthousiasme au sein de leur cercle d'amis, mais particulièrement au sein du cœur de Sasuke.

Cette relation était extrêmement fusionnelle, il était impossible d'inviter l'un sans l'autre sans que le partenaire soit jaloux. Il y a eu néanmoins certaines exceptions lorsque l'un des deux voulait faire une surprise ou offrir un cadeau à l'autre. Mais on ne pouvait jamais les séparer bien longtemps.

Certains disaient que qu'ils étaient des âmes réincarnées. Qu'ils avaient vécu un amour tragique tout comme Roméo et Juliette.

D'autre disaient que c'était un amour véritable.

Mais certains craignaient beaucoup cette relation qu'ils qualifiaient de ''fusion extrême'' entre les deux protagonistes, le brun avait des tendances violentes. Car par le passé, Naruto avait était malmené par un groupe de fille. C'est filles étaient éperdument amoureuses de Sasuke. Celui-ci entra dans une colère noire et décida de punir les filles de ce méfait.

Le brun prit un ciseau et coupa les cheveux de chacune des filles accusées d'avoir malmené son bien-aimé.

Ce comportement conduit à une exclusion de Sasuke pendant un mois. Évidemment, Naruto tomba dans une forte dépression, il n'arrivait plus suivre les cours sans la présence de Sasuke, son groupe d'amis avait du mal à le relever. Depuis cet incident, plus personne ne provoqua Sasuke. Certains craignaient justement que Naruto soit pires que le brun ténébreux.

Les cursus universitaires qu'ils avaient choisit étaient très différent. Sasuke avait préféré la voie de son père. Il suivait des cours d'entreprenariat afin de devenir le futur PDG Uchiwa Corp. Tandis que Naruto avait choisi l'enseignement de l'Arts du corps et spécifiquement la danse comptemporaine. Après l'obtention de son diplôme il choisi de suivre des cours de designer et décorateur intérieur.

Il fit le choix de ne pas reprendre l'entreprise de son père. Celui-ci dirigeait une entreprise informatique internationale. Le blond pensait que c'était une pression trop forte que d'être dirigeant d'une aussi grande entreprise et avait peur que cela nuise justement à sa santé. Son père ne lui en a jamais voulu, bien au contraire, il était très fier de son fils. Il avait même aidé à construire le conservatoire dans lequel enseignait son fils. Celui-ci accueillait aussi le bureau qu'il utilisait en tant conseiller décorateur intérieur.

Minato lui avait même demandé conseil pour de la décoration et le revêtement de son entreprise. Son fils n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que d'entendre cette proposition de son père et s'était donné à deux cent pourcent pour lui.

Les deux amants était âgés de 23 ans, ils vivaient maintenant ensemble dans leur petit nid d'amour. Ils se préparaient bientôt à fêter leur mariage. Les fiançailles avaient été faites depuis longtemps.

La décoration, préparée par Naruto, était calculée du début jusqu'à la fin. Tandis que Sasuke s'occupait essentiellement du traiteur, de la location de la voiture du mariage. En tant que futur PDG, il avait bien l'intention que son mariage soit organisé et structuré pour qu'il n'y ai aucun faux pas lors de la cérémonie.

Le couple avait l'intention d'inviter environ 200 personnes. La famille en priorité, puis leurs amis très proches.

On pourrait citer Kiba, l'un de leurs nombreux amis d'enfance. Ils avaient fait de nombreuse bêtises ensemble. Il s'occupait principalement d'organiser leurs nombreuses soirées alcoolisées. Ce qui conduit au surnom du brun, Kimball alcoolique. Il adorait les jeux d'alcool surtout c Beer Pong. Mais avec le temps et l'amour qui ressentait pour sa bien-aimée, il s'était calmé.

Sa bien-aimée n'était d'autre qu'Hinata. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de leur cursus universitaire, Kiba s'était confié un jour au blond, il était tombé amoureux des formes de la jeune fille. Sauf que celle-ci avait tout entendu, elle était tellement gênée qu'elle n'osait même plus croiser le groupe. Elle faisait le tour de l'université pour lui échapper. Kiba s'en est tellement voulu, qu'il venait avec des roses tous les jours pour se faire pardonner.

Naruto avait beaucoup ri de lui, il se connaissait depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas arrêté de charrié son ami de son élan de romantisme soudain. Après cela, elle avait pleuré comme une fontaine. On ne savait pas d'où elle puisait tous ces larmes, certain pensait que c'était sa généreuse poitrine. Surpris le couple se mit rapidement ensemble, des rumeurs n'avait pas tardé à semer le trouble au sein du couple. Cependant ils s'aimait énormément ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça.

Pour Sasuke son meilleur ami était Shikamaru. Il était devenu enquêteur haut-gradé avec le temps. Lors de leurs vacances à Suna, il fit la rencontre de Temari. Elle était en train de tabasser à mort un homme qu'il l'avait relooké trop longtemps.

Shikamaru était donc intervenu pour calmer la jeune fille, néanmoins il prit des coups encore plus violents. Certains de leurs amies, pensait que les coups qu'avait reçus le brun lui avaient retourné le cerveau. Dés le lendemain de cette altercation, il la cherchait partout dans le moindre recoin, et le moindre petit espace. Il s'était même mit à mené sa propre enquête. Il voulait trouver la jeune fille et ça à tout prix.

Shikamaru voulait porter plainte pour violence avait-t-dit. Ce n'était pas la seul raison, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Il n'aimait pas ça.

De fil en aiguille, il finie par la retrouver toujours en train de tabasser quelqu'un, c'était un soir près d'une boite de nuit. Shikamaru saisi la jeune. En tournant lz corps de la jeune fille vers lui, il remarqua que Temari avait des marques sur les joues. Les yeux de la jeune fille était humide par les larmes. Shikamaru avait comprit la situation, l'homme que frappai Témari était l'homme qui venait de lever la main sur elle.

Le brun rassurai alors la jeune fille qui semblait être perturber. Après que le jeune homme discutait et emmenait la jeune fille au commissariat le coup de foudre fut immédiat pour les deux. C'était une histoire très comique, Témari pensait que c'était un pervers comme parmi tant d'autres ou plutôt un harceleur elle en avait même fait des cauchemars. Néanmoins, la jeune fille décida de suivre le brun dans la ville de Konoha. Ils finissent par vivre ensemble, le projet de mariage était en cours de leur coté aussi. .

Les deux amoureux, Naruto et Sasuke avaient aussi des amis filles. Tel que, Ino et Sakura. Les deux jeunes filles étaient totalement amoureuses de Sasuke. Avec le temps, elles étaient surtout devenues des amies très proche du couple. Ino était devenu médecin légiste avec une spécialité en anthropologie, malgré les heures de travailles compliqué elle adorait son travail. Alors que Sakura, elle était devenu un médecin très reconnu dans toute les villes proche de Konoha. Elle avait réussi à soigner et guérir de nombreux malades.

 **Un secret : Qui ne se manifeste pas.**

 **Pensées secrètes.**

Cependant, malgré cette vie calme et sereine, certain secret se réveille dans la ville de Konoha. Le passé rattrapa très vite le couple, bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Un jour, pendant que Naruto préparait à manger pour son amoureux qu'il chérissait, le Sasuke était en train de mettre la table en écoutant attentivement les informations. Soudainement un flash info apparut à la télé ce qui surprit le brun. Il arrêta toute activité, et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il écouta attentivement ce flash info. Naruto le rejoignit très vite et s'installa à ses côtés pour voir ce qui s'était produit. Une jeune journaliste qu'ils connaissaient très bien, était à l'antenne, ce n'était d'autre que Hinata. Elle avait fait des études en journaliste pour combattre sa timidité.

-Bonjour cher téléspectateur, je suis Hinata Hyuga. Je suis actuellement en direct avec vous pour vous parler de la dernière information que nous venons de découvrir. Un crâne humain a été retrouvé au niveau de la frontière de Konoha et de Kumo. Des tissus imbibés de sang recouvraient le crâne. C'est un jeune randonneur qui découvrit ce crâne. Nous allons l'interroger toute suite. Monsieur s'il vous plaît dit nous comment vous avez trouvé ce crâne ?

-Euh…Bonjour…euh, je me nomme Sai… j'ai effectué une randonnée pour travailler mon futur tableau en inspirant de la nature sauvage... Lorsque que je descendais une pente, je chutai sur une roche et me retrouva dans une petite caverne où j'ai pu découvrir crâne. Sur le coup j'ai hurlé de frayeur je m'y attendais pas, encore à l'heure actuelle je suis choquée cette découverte. J'espère qu'on retrouva à qui appartient ce crâne. Car notre ville est très connue pour son calme.

Hinata reprit aussitôt l'antenne, expliqua au téléspectateur que ce crâne fut découvert récemment. Il va être analysé par l'un de nos médecins légiste spécialisés en anthropologue. Le docteur Ino.

C'était la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait dans la ville de Konoha. Sasuke et Naruto étaient pétrifiés, il se échangea un long regard et décidèrent qu'ils étaient plutôt plus préférable éteindre la télé afin de penser à autre chose. Après le repas qui fut très silencieux, le brun regardait sa moitié avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé.

-Je…je suis un peu perturbé… tu sais très bien que ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais Konoha.

-Naruto, sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Doucement le brun se leva et se dirigea vers son blond qui avait le regard un peu perdu. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, le contact fit frissonner légèrement Naruto. Il adorait le corps de sa moitié. Il aimait particulièrement le caresser délicatement sa chevelure. Il aimait aussi, la langue de Sasuke, lorsque celle-ci passa sur son cou, lui donnant quelques frissons et de légers gémissements. Sa langue descendait de plus en plus. Sa main avait déjà atteint le boxer du blond. Un début d'érection se formait.

Sasuke prenait fermement l'engin de ses désirs. Il accentua ses va-et-vient tout en mettant une certaine pression sur ses doigts. Le regard du jeune blond était voilé de désire. Sa bouche haletait de désire. Il savait que son partenaire adorait faire durer le plaisir. Il savait comment s'y prendre. Lors de leur première fois, il mit un malin plaisir à le déshabiller uniquement avec sa bouche sans utiliser ces mains. Pourtant cette fois-la, le blond n'avait jamais autant pris son pied avec lui. Il s'était toujours questionné sur le comment Sasuke avait appris toutes ces choses, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander. Actuellement il était perdu dans ces désirs, il voulait plus, Sasuke savait comment il allait lui donner mais, le brun aimait prend son temps. Sentant l'autre main de Sasuke passé sous son T-shirt. Le brun attrapa l'un de ses tétons, il joua de manière très sensuelle. Il appuya dessus, le fessant tourné sur ces doigts, puis la caresser. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, ces gémissements se prononçaient de plus en plus, et il commença perdre pied sur cette chaise. Il sentait éjaculation venir de plus en plus son sexe qu'il était trop gonflé, les mains baladeuses de Sasuke ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Soudain le brun stoppa tout mouvement, il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec lui. Érection bien dressée, Sasuke rapprocha son pénis près du visage du blond. Il comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sasuke senti la langue de son partenaire touché son érection. La langue experte de l'artiste passa dans un premier temps sur les testicules pour remonté jusqu'à sa verge. Naruto était devenu doué pour faire des fellations, surtout que le brun aimait cela. Naruto titilla les testicules du brun avec ses mains, pendant que sa langue travaille activement sur le membre dressé de son partenaire. A force de jouer ainsi le brun avait envie d'éjaculer. Sasuke avait arrêté de jouer avec lui. Il allait le satisfaire et se venger à la fois, il appuyait avec sa langue pour accentuer le mouvement sur la verge de son partenaire. Le jeune PDG posa ces mains sur la chevelure du blond pour lui dire d'aller plus loin et plus profond. Le jeune artiste sentait que le jeune allait se vider. Dans un dernier râlement de plaisir Sasuke avait enfoncé la tête de Naruto profondément. Le blond avala la semence du brun. Sasuke aimait regarder le blond avaler sa semence, cela excitait encore plus. Il fit tomber le blond de sa chaise, pour le positionner à terre. Remplie de désire et de chaleur, il déshabilla le blond complètement. Le brun se remit activement à son travaille initiale mais, cette fois-ci sa tête avait trouvé un meilleur endroit d'amusement. Sa langue titilla l'orifice du jeune héritier Namikaze. Il le lubrifiant au maximum afin de le préparer. Il avait tellement envie de le pénétré de milel façon qui le connaissait par cœur chacune de ces réactions chacun de ses gémissements.

-Sasu…Ah…Va y….

Le brun ne se ne parvint même pas lui répondre, il savait ce que voulait, et il allait lui donner. Sa verge encore bien dressée pénétra l'orifice du jeune artiste. Souleva le corps du blond il sentait qu'il allait être satisfait. Le PDG de la UchiwaCorp commença des mouvements rapides et violents sans laisser le jeune blond reprendre son souffle. La respiration de Naruto était saccadée, il hurlait, il n'arrivait plus à faire de moindre phrases. Le plaisir était intense et violent à la fois, il aimait le faire de cette façon. Sasuke continua ses coups violents. Il sentit qu'il allait encore venir dans le blond et que son partenaire n'avait toujours pas venus. Il prit de nouveaux en main la verge du blond. Il l'a sera assez fort pour l'empêcher de venir. Aussitôt les yeux de Naruto exprimait une souffrance à cause du sadisme de sa moitié. Dans un dernier coup de rein Sasuke se vida entièrement à l'intérieur du blond, la chaleur qui se répandait fit grand crampé le soumis. Il voulait éjaculer il en avait tellement envie, mais le brun l'empêchait.

-Pitié…pitié…haleta-t-il

Sasuke adorait entendre ma supplication et la souffrance du jeune artiste. Naruto ne pouvaient plus tenir et se mit à remuer légèrement pour montré au brun son envie. Sasuke accéléra le rythme en détachant la pression sur le sexe du jeune homme. Par la suit il entama des va et viens avec sa main jusqu'à que le blond se déverse complètement. Il fut vidé de toute énergie. Dans le salon ou le jeune couple avait prévu de manger on entendait le sifflement saccadé de la respiration des deux partenaires. C'était du sexe violent pur et dur mais extrêmement agréable.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto souffrait au niveau de ces reins, il aurait préfère que son homme de se défoule pas ainsi sur lui. De plus il n'était même pas dans le lit avec lui. Mais il pu constaté un petit poste-it avec un mot suivi d'un cœur, posé à la place.

« Je t'aime mon amour, je sais que tu voudrais que je sois à t'es coter mais, comme tu vois il faut que je ramène de l'argent pour payer notre mariage. »

Le brun adorait taquiné sa moitié, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'énerver encore plus Naruto. Il se leva doucement du lit, soudainement de vives douleurs se firent ressenties au bas du dos. Il se disait alors, plus jamais de sexe comme ça. Son corps ne tiendrait pas, surtout si, il doit enseigner tout à l'heure. Descendant lentement les marches pour ne pas sentir la douleur qui était omniprésent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et pour prendre un déjeuner rapide. Quelques biscottes, suivie d'une grande tasse de café lui suffisait. Arrivé au conservatoire il installa ses affaires et ses équipements, se préparaient à accueillir ces élèves et commença à lancer la musique.

De l'autre côté de la ville, le futur jeune PDG avait mille dossiers qu'il attendait. Son père lui mettait une certaine pression afin, de reprendre entreprise. Fugaku trouvait qu'Itachi n'était pas encore assez mature pour prendre les rênes. Tandis que, Sasuke son fils, était bien plus mature qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait su régler les différents problèmes qu'avait du faire face l'entreprise. Il avait su aider son père a soulevé celle-ci, lorsqu'elle se trouvait à deux doigts de la faillite. L'un des plus grands problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés, étaient la fusion avec l'entreprise d'Orochimaru. Ce serpent, avait prétendu vendre des produits de haute qualité de marque à bas prix. Son père, avait un bon investissement et un enrichissement pour la ville Konoha. Il avait alors signé le contrat sans mettre en place une clause. Cependant c'était la plus grosse arnaque du siècle. Orochimaru lui avait vendu des produites qu'il volait ou troquait contre d'autres. Lorsque le jeune cadet s'est aperçu de la supercherie, il était trop tard pour l'entreprise de commence. Elle commençait à faire faillite, les clients se plaignaient et avaient perdu la confiance qu'elle avait accordée à l'entreprise. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de cette vipère et à se relever. Ce fut très dur au sein du couple. Ils se voyaient très rarement, Sasuke passait la majeure partir dans le bureau afin de sauver l'entreprise de son père. Naruto avait même un jour craqué. Du jour en lendemain, il fit ferme temporairement son conservatoire pour rejoint son ténébreux dans le bureau. Le bond avait trouvé la distance insupportable.

Du côté du brun il avait aussi très mal vécu d'être aussi loin de Naruto. Surtout le soir, c'était devenu extrêmement difficile. Lorsque le blond avait débarqué avec ces bagages et de quoi manger. Ce fut le choque pour le brun. Il s'était installé à coté du bureau, de plus il avait gonflé le matelas près du bureau. Le brun remercia le ciel, il était sur qu'on avait entendu sa prière.

Tout monde dans le bureau, parlait du comportement de son partenaire. Naruto avait eu sur coup là un peu trop d'audace, de plus il ne s'était pas gêné à mettre un matelas gonflable et à installer de quoi travailler de son côté avec des oreillers et des couettes. Grâce à cette audace sans borne, cela avait permis d'améliorer la productivité du travaille du jeune PDG. Ce fut des moments très sensuels pour le couple. Des que la nuit tombait et que tout les employé rentrait chez eux à des heures impossibles, ils s'enfermaient dans le bureau à s'envoyer en l'air sur la grande table en bois du futur PDG. En regardant sa table, le brun se rappelait de ces moments, ce qu'il émoustillait légèrement. Il aurait aimé que, le blond débarqué que ses affaires, façon très comique et qui lui demande le prendre à toute suite. Ce matin-là, son père l'avait contacté d'urgence en lui demandant de venir au boulot immédiatement. Il savait que les problèmes allaient arriver bientôt. Arrivé dans le bureau de son père, il sentit une atmosphère assez lourde et pesante. Son père était assis a son bureau, il était en pleine réflexion, tandis qu'Itachi qui était rarement ici, avait pris un asseoir près de la grande baie vitrée. Minato était également présent. Il s'était assis près de son père et murmuré quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi on est tous dans ton bureau ? Si c'est une réunion de famille, tu aurai pu m'envoyer un mail, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'avais des choses à régler ce matin dis le brun de façon agaçante

-Parle sur un autre ton Sasuke, depuis quand tu me manques de respect ? Disait le père de façon colérique. Si nous somme tous dans mon bureau , c'est parce que nous avons un problème. On attend juste ta mère celle de Naruto et Naruto si il peut venir.

Le brun n'appréciait pas du tout cette ambiance et se doutait fortement de la raison de cette réunion soudaine. Il prit son mal en patience et s'installa vers son grand frère. Itachi sentait fortement l'alcool. Il avait encore du faire une soirée épouvantable. Surtout avec son groupe d'ami qui n'était pas très stable. Lors d'une soirée alcoolisé, il était même fait tatouer le dos. Lorsque sa mère découvrir ce nouveau tatouage elle était évanouie. Son père l'avait renié pendant un mois et demi, Sasuke s'était amusé à compté le nombre de jours. Itachi s'en fichait strictement sur le comment il menait sa vie. Il faisait des petits boulots qui lui ne plus correspondait pas, caissier, éboueur, videur… Pourtant il avait une multitude de diplômes et de nombreuses qualifications qui permettaient de diriger n'importent quelle entreprise. Mais ne souhaitait pas reprendre entreprise familiale, pour lui ce n'est pas son truc d'être enfermement dans son bureau, ou assisté a des réunions, des collaborations. Il préféraient la liberté. Récemment il avait pour ambition d'ouvrir un magasin tatouage, seul son petit frère était au courant de son futur projet. Sasuke avait beaucoup rit de ce projet, il n'hésitera pas l'aider si son grand frère si il le souhaitait.

Une jeune femme éclatant, avec une peau brillante débarqua dans le bureau. Elle était épuisée on aurait cru qu'elle aurait fait le marathon de la ville. Tout le monde était présent dans le bureau, aussitôt Kushina reconnue aussitôt son mari où elle se précipita à son cou.

-Chérit, désoler du retard. Dit moi que c'est t'y passé dit-t-elle paniques. Au téléphone j'ai crus que quelque chose de grave était arrivé a nos familles.

La jeune femme se mit à pleuré en sanglot. Elle savait que son mari avait du traversé des dures épreuves et cela l'avait beaucoup sensibilisé. Surtout l'affaire Orochimaru. Les difficultés financière de la UchiwaCorp l'avait touché profondément.

-Merci d'être venu déclara Minato

\- Kushina n'as pas pu venir on dirait ?

-Non, elle devait absolument terminer le script d'un livres, elle avait dépassé la date limite, tu la connaît n'est jamais à l'heur sur ce genre de choses. Déclara la brune

\- Que voulez-vous ? Elle ne fait rien comme tout monde, c'est pour cela qu'on un enfant aussi magnifique que moi. Dit le père de Naruto rigolant

-C'est pour cela que j'adore baiser votre fils, c'est tellement agréable, son corps est très sexy. La remarque de Sasuke fessait rire Minato mais, pas son père lui lança un regard noir et demanda de s'abstenir sur sa vie sexuelle qu'il entreprenait avec le fils de son meilleur ami.

Kushina débarqua avec sa chevelure rouge flamboyant. Elle avait très peu de discrétion. On l'entendis arrivé en courant depuis le second étage. Aussitôt qu'elle débarqua, elle courut dans le bras de Mikoto. Sa meilleur amie l'avait beaucoup manqué depuis ces nombreux voyage. Par la suite elle embrassa son époux et s'installa près de lui.

-Bon maintenant que tout monde est réuni, j'ai eu ce matin un appel de la police. Il m'on informé que le crâne qu'avait découvert hier appartiendrait à notre chère ami.

\- De quel ami parles-tu chéris ?

-Je parle de Sarutobi…L'ancien PDG et vice-président de la firme de jouer pour enfant.

-Pourtant c'est étrange, nous avons signalé sa disparition après notre retour, il devait se présenter à nos bureau si , je me souvient bien. Comment tu peux avoir de telles informations, rien de garantit que ce soit lui. Surtout quelque chose qui me choque ces pourquoi la police ta contacté toi seulement..Nous avions tous signaler sa disparition pourtant

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Lorsque nous avons signalé sa disparition je suis le seul qui ait donné mon numéro de téléphone, c'est ce que nous avions décidé. Maintenant la police soupçonne de quelque chose. Elle nous crois coupable, le sang retrouvé avec le tissus correspond au effet personnel de Sarutobi.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il nous soupçonne ? déclara Kushina. Nous n'avons rien fait pour être soupçonnés. Sarutobi n'est pas venus à une réunion commerciale, puis son entreprise n'avait plus de signe de vie. Donc, comme nous le connaissions depuis longtemps, cela nous avait inquiète qu'il soit injoignable….Il y a rien de suspecte dans tout cela.

-Le crâne, se trouvait à environ 3 km de l'un de nos chalets…

-Quoi ? Juste parce qu'un homme a trouvé ce crâne soi-disant près de notre chalet on devrait d'être coupable ? Ce n'est pas normal c'est nous qui avons signalé cette disparition parce que nous tenions à notre ami ! De plus nous avions pris peur à cause de cet hiver-là ! Comment ose-t-il nous accuser ou nous soupçonner ! Je n'en reviens pas je suis trop choquée. Disait la mère des fils scandalisé.

Le jeune brun était resté silencieux, il regardait par la fenêtre la ville sombré dans la pénombre. Cette histoire ne le plaisait pas et encore moins à Naruto. Itachi regarda un instant son frère, voyant la quiétude sur son visage il ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait encore trop d'alcool dans le sang pour réfléchir correctement. Bien que cette histoire dérangeait leurs parents Itachi s'en fichait complètement de toute façon. Il se disait que c'était l'un des nombreux soirs ou il fessait fête comme à son habitude. Pourquoi changerait-il cette vie ? C'est tellement bien, pas de souci à ce faire. L'amour e=était une stupidité en voyant son frère fou de son blond, il préférait le sexe, avec des hommes ou des femmes.

Le père de Sasuke repris l'échange, et leur indiqua que la police allait l'interroger sur cette disparition. Croyant que tout le monde était innocent Fugaku, demande d'un ton très solennellement, la coopération de chacun de cette affaire. Il savait que leur amie de la famille Nakamikase, était partie avec eux pour une réunion d'affaires pendant la disparation du vieil d'homme. Pour Itachi comme à son habitude, il fessait la fête mais surveillait également Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient agé de 10 ans à cette époque-là. Après cette longue discussion, chacun retourna à son travaille plus que perturber que jamais.

 **Un secret :** **Qui n'est pas facile à trouver.**

 **Tiroir secret**

Leur vie qui était d'habitude si calme allait recevoir un tonnerre de tourment.

Dans le bureau de Sasuke, tout le monde parlait de ce fameux crâne. Personnes savait encore à qui il appartenait, à part la famille de Naruto et la sienne. Lorsque leur groupe d'ami demanda à Sasuke sur ce qui en pensait, il préférait rester muet et n'avait pas envie de donner son avis personnel. Il était cependant très inquiet pour Naruto et savais que celui-ci pouvait d'être fragile. Il composa rapidement son numéro, aussitôt celui-ci lui répondit.

-Comment vas-tu lança alors le brun.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mes élèves n'arrête pas de discuté de cette histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Pour le moment j'attends de te revoir. J'ai encore besoin que tu t'occupes de moi pour ce que tu m'as fait hier soir. Je suis un éternel insatisfait. Tu le sais pourtant.

Un petit rire laissa échapper Sasuke, il savait que son blond aimait bien ce genre de choses. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'ils s'aimaient énormément.

-Tu sais que tes amies veulent nous revoir ? Je reçus au moins cinq mail de Sakura pour que ce soir, tout le monde se retrouve au restaurant de Choji. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Déjà ce sont aussi tes amies mon cher, allons y ensemble Cela nous permettra de nous décontracter avec ce qui se passe. De plus il faut leur donner leur faire-part.

-Je viendrai te récupérer après le boulot.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Naruto se sentit apaisé d'avoir entendu la voix de son futur mari. La découvert de ce crâne le mettait dans un état pitoyable. Il savait très bien d'où venait ce crâne, et comment il avait atterri ici. Penser que cette histoire ne referait jamais surface était une erreur. Des tremblements commençaient à parcourir le corps de Naruto, il commença doucement à se recroqueviller jusqu'à ce qu'un élève l'appelle pour lui demander conseil. Il reprit alors confiance en lui, ôtant qu'il le pu, et se dirigea vers son élève pour lui donner un dernier exercice avant de se préparer à partir au restaurant.

Sasuke l'attendait près de l'entrée de son conservatoire, car il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto y aller seul après les dernières découvertes. Le jeune blond arriva en courant vers lui, puis il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fortement. Sasuke déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et le conduit à la voiture.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Naruto ? Tu me semble un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

–Euh… je pense que je vais bien. J'ai très peur de ce qui pourrai nous arriver. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi… je me sens pas très bien en fait. Je..je

Soudainement, les tremblements de Naruto lui revinrent, et il commença se recroqueviller et aussitôt sa moitié le prenait dans ses bras. Il lui murmura de se calmer et que tout irait mieux après. Chacun des deux savait que c'était une épreuve difficile à traverser mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Le plus important était qu'ils restent unis quoi qu'il arrive.

Après ce début de trajet compliqué, ils arrivèrent très vite restaurant. Ils étaient les premiers invités à être sur les lieux, leurs amies n'étaient jamais à l'heure et il était impossible que Sasuke soit en retard. Naruto avait mit du temps à le comprendre, mais au fur et à mesure, il en avait pris l'habitude et était depuis toujours à l'heure.

Leurs amies arrivèrent compte-gouttes et chacun s'installa dans la joie. Choji leur proposa un nouveau menu qu'il venait de confectionner, car il souhaitait que ses amis le goûtent en premier. Aussitôt Ino et Sakura, commencèrent à choisir parmi la liste de noms proposés. Tandis que, les garçons préférait discuter des dernières informations qu'ils avaient eu. Soudainement Shikamaru, demanda à Ino, ce qu'elle a pensé de ces dernières recherches. Elle était en charge de l'autopsie du crâne qui avait été découvert récemment. Soudain un gros silence s'installa, cette affaire perturbait tout monde, Ino avait même commencé à émettre plusieurs rumeurs sur la cause et la découverte ce crâne. Certain pensait que c'est une malédiction. D'autres une vengeance personnelle. Tout le monde avais très peur de cette découverte ou plutôt ce qu'elle allait amener.

-Bon mes amis je ne pense pas que nous devrions avoir ce genre de discussion, sincèrement je n'aime pas cette histoire. Je suis sûre que cette personne s'est paumé dans les bois, puis il ou elle est tombé comme par hasard sur un gros caillou et paf mort sur le coup. En plus cette histoire est beaucoup trop glauque, on s'est réuni pour parler de choses beaucoup plus joyeuses et festives et de la préparation du mariage de nos chers amis. Sincèrement Shikamaru tu devrais penser à autre chose.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Neji, nous sommes venus ici surtout pour profiter, pas pour parler des derniers meurtres ou autres. Regarder plutôt le menu ce que nous propose le restaurant de Choji, vous avez choisi ce que vous vouliez manger ?

Tout monde décida de commencer par un cocktail légèrement alcoolisé sauf pour Hinata qui préféra boire une boisson sans alcool. Évidemment certaines voulaient garder la ligne et prirent de la salade. Sauf Sakura, elle était extrêmement stressée dû à l'importance de son travail, elle choisissait un repas copieux. La jeune fille travaille dans l'hôpital, elle subissait du stresse en permanence sur la survie de ses patients. Elle avait un appétit assez coriace. Le repas fut très exquis, l'ensemble du groupe avait beaucoup apprécié les dernières créations de Choji. Ce jeune homme avait au début rencontré quelques difficultés à se faire accepter dans l'école du à son poids, mais son groupe d'amis l'avait toujours soutenu. Surtout Shikamaru qui étaient son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Après ce délicieux repas, Naruto fit parvenir les faire-part à chacun. Tout le monde avait hâte d'y assister. Kiba imaginait déjà l'organisation d'enterrement de vie de garçon des futurs mariés. Sasuke dû intervenir pour ne pas que le dresseur n'organise n'importe quoi. Kiba était capable d'organiser « un tour du monde des alcools du marché noir » s'il pouvait. L'ambiance était très joviale, la discussion était centré sur le mariage des jeunes hommes, chacun pariait sur lequel des deux porterai la robe de marié.

Cependant, Shikamaru relança l'histoire sur la découverte de ce crâne qui le perturbait énormément . L'ambiance retomba aussitôt, il questionna Ino sur justement ce fameux crâne. Tout le monde était à l'écoute malgré certaine réticence, ils avaient tous tendu l'oreille pour en savoir plus. Après tout, Shikamaru serait bientôt élu le nouveau chef haut gradé de Konoha. Pour cela il devait absolument résoudre cette enquête et montrer à son sempai Asuma , qui était digne de confiance. La jeune fille expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler en détail. Car elle avait peur que tout cela amène à des émeutes ou à des fuites. Ino et Shikamaru connaissaient l'identité du crâne, mais aussi la famille Uchiwa et NAKAMIKAZE.

Ino, expliqua brièvement que l'homme n'avait pas fait qu'une simple chute mais qui avait été peut-être assassiné car au niveau de sa colonne, il était possible de voir clairement une coupure nette. Kiba intervient alors aussitôt à la discussion, il supposa que cet homme n'avait pas beaucoup de chance et que peut-être, il était tombé sur un câble de fer. Ce qui lui coupait la tête nette, pour le reste du buste, celui avait peut-être était mangé par des loups. Les montagnes de Kumo étaient connues justement pour abriter quelques loups donc de nombreux dangers. Elle prenait quand même en note la supposition, cependant elle resta quand même très sceptique. Car c'était son compagnon Sai qui avait découvert ce crâne. Pour Shikamaru il était sûr et certain que c'est un meurtre délibéré. Il précisa à Ino qui reviendrait demain pour avoir plus de détails et travailler dans un cadre plus professionnel. C'est ainsi que le repas s'acheva.

A la sortie du restaurant Hinata voyait le malaise du blond sur son visage, elle lui demanda comment c'était déroulé les cours aujourd'hui.

-Je vais bien, aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus dur que d'habitude mais élèves ont été très exigeants avec moi. Dit-t-il en plaisantant

La jeune journaliste n'osa pas en demandé davantage. Elle savait que des fois le jeune avait quelque soucie avant. Kiba lui avait des mentionné qu'il faisait des crises d'angoisse lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, mais au fil du temps cela s'était stoppé. Naruto tentait de cacher son malaise, mais Sasuke n'était pas bête, néanmoins, il savait qu'ils partageaient un secret.

Pendant ce temps Itachi se demanda alors, qu'est qui pourrait faire pour la prochaine fête. C'était toujours les mêmes amis qui le suivaient, Konan depuis l'université. Il avait couché avec la jeune femme deux , trois fois. Pour son ami aux cheveux blond, Deidara. Ils étaient meilleur ami depuis le collège. Ils avaient eu aussi quelque aventure, cela n'avait jamais aboutie à une relation. Par la suite ils rencontraient Yahiko et Nagato au lycée. Ils étaient une bande très soudé avec le temps. Cependant, son père lui avait demandé se comporter plus tôt comme un adulte et de suivre l'exemple de son frère cadet, après la discussion d'aujourd'hui. Cette remarque ne lui avait pas beaucoup plus, mais il était vrai que, en tant qu'aîné de la famille il devait faire preuve de plus de dignité de sa part. Itachi avait décidé d'arrêter les fêtes comme celle-ci. Il proposa à ses amis de faire une dernière soirée avant de retourner à son futur projet, ou alors entrés dans l'entreprise et subirent une certaine pression tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Ils étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez leur ami Deidara, car celui-ci avait le plus grand appartement. Le jeune homme bossait en tant enseignant de chimie pour les étudiants. Il adorait faire des fête avec son ami d'enfance. Dès l'arrivée d'Itachi la fête était à son comble. Certain avait déjà trop bu, d'autre ne faisait que de commencer. Il y avait plus de monde que prévu cela fit rire énormément Itachi. L'ambiance était sensuel et fêtard à la fois.

Cependant son ami Deidara n'était pas vraiment dans l'ambiance. Il avait l'air très absent. Il était en recul de cette soirée qu'il avait organisée pour son ami, Itachi décida alors d'aller le jeune blond. Deidara restait assez silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Itachi proposa à son ami de quitté un instant la soirée, ils firent un tour pour profiter de l'air frais d'offrait la ville.

-Bon Deidara, dit moi ce qui se passe à la fin, tu ne me semble pas très bien actuellement.

-Itachi… murmura Deidara. Tu sais, les histoires sur le crâne ne me plaît pas beaucoup… Cela me rappelle l'une de nos soirées qu'on avait faites à montagnes… je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles…En plus d'après certaine informations le crâne se trouvait près du chalet de t'es parents.

-Je me rappelle très bien, on avait vraiment trop bu ce jour-là. Pour le crâne, cela ne veut rien. Je suis sur qui était là par hasard.

Le visage du blond s'assombrie soudainement, il pensait que rien n'était un simple hasard mais un fil conducteur vers une autre histoire.

-Est que tu te rappelle d'autre chose insista l'enseignant.

\- Je me rappelle aussi que t'es venu me voir, il faisait nuit en plus. Tu me criais dessus en m'expliquant que tu avait vu des fantômes ou je ne sais quoi avec des trucs. Tu peux me rappeler s'il te plaît ?

-Et bien... Sous l'effet de l'alcool j'avais décidé prendre l'air et d'aller voir les garçons comment ils allaient. A ce moment-là, j'ai crus voir mes fameux fantômes… C'était justement ton frère et son jeune ami couvert de sang. Etant fortement alcoolisée, je me suis dit que c'était un rêve…Mais je suis sur d'avoir du sang Itachi sur leurs visages.

-Sincèrement je pense que tu avais beaucoup bu. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il devait passer au chalet, mais finalement, il n'est jamais venu, et puis il devait juste voir si les deux garçon allaient bien. Ils n'ont pas quitte la maison annexe une seul fois. Si cela avait été le cas, Naruto est tellement maigre, encore plus Sasuke, il avait un corps squelettique époque. D'ailleurs Deid', je ne comprends pas leur relation.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause avant de reprendre son récit. L'enseignant avait décidé de s'assoir sur un banc en l'écoutant. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils avaient quitté le lieu des festivité.

-Sincèrement, aimer quelqu'un au point de ne plus s'en passer est une chose, mais il y un truc qui m'a toujours dérangé avec Sasuke et Naruto. Chacun des deux pétaient leur crise lorsqu'ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre. Ça m'a toujours dérangé franchement, j'ai essayé d'avertir ma mère, elle me disait que c'était juste un amour très important pour chacun. J'ai essayé de mettre une certaine distance entre eux, sans les séparer évidemment, mais mon frère fut tellement violentavec moi, que je l'ai regretté pendant semaine. Peut-être que je suis vieux jeu aussi.

\- Je pense que tu as eu raison de vouloir les sépare, j'ai aussi toujours trouver cela étranger leur relation…Pour tout à l'heure, tu as peut-être raison Itachi j'ai peut être rêvé... Mais je te préviens, fait très attention quand même…Cette histoire ne se terminera pas bien je pense, j'en ai le pressentiment.

Après cette longue conversation les deux amis décidaient de retourner à la fête afin, de s'amusait et profiter de cette dernière soirée. Le lendemain matin, les problèmes arrivèrent vite pour les deux familles. Une annonce avait été diffuser sur les tous les journaux de la ville, en expliquant la provenance du crâne. Les journaux avaient réussit à avoir le nom du propriétaire, le vieux Sarutobi. Il était connu pour sa gentillesse, mais aussi son honnêteté. Il aimait parcourir les montagnes à la recherche de nouvelles plantes ou bien d'autres. De plus, il était très respecté, il avait été le maire la ville Konoha lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'est lui qui a mis en place de nombreuse règle, qui on permit justement une stabilité au sein de la ville. Les informations indiquaient sa reconversion et son engagement dans l'entreprenariat. Lorsque, le journal arriva dans la famille des protagonistes, le choc fut immense, en gros titre, on accuser le meurtre du vieil d'homme aux deux familles. Les motifs d'accusation étaient nombreuses, la première était le temps trop long de la signalisation de la disparition du vieil d'homme. Le seconds motif qui était souligné, était la présence du crâne près de leur chalet. Les deux familles étaient sidérées par ces mensonges. Ils décidèrent de porter plainte contre les journaux.

Après cette lecture, les policiers frappèrent à la porte. Ils demandèrent aux deux familles de suivre les policiers pour ce faire interroger. Personne n'osa protester. Ils s'étaient tous douté que cela allait arriver.

Ce fut le pompon, pour la rousse. Elle ne supportait pas ça, on les accusait de meurtre et maintenant la police débarquait chez eux pour les interroger. Toute cette pression l'amena à un début de craquage émotionnel, ce fut Minato qui consola sa femme. Pendant le trajet, il réussit à convaincre sa femme de se faire interroger. Tandis que Naruto ne voulait pas ce faire interrogé si Sasuke n'était pas près de lui. Arrivé au bureau la police croisa Shikamaru. Le jeune homme était concentré sur la résolution de cette affaire. Ces collègues étaient venus le prévenir de l'arrivée des deux familles. Immédiatement il lâcha sontravail et rejoignit les Uchiwa et les Nakamikaze. Il expliqua le déroulement de l'interrogatoire « Je vais discuter avec chacun d'entre vous séparément ».

Le premier à être interrogé, fut Minato. Shikamaru débuta par de simple question. La première était sa localisation pendant la période de disparition de leur ami. Le PDG de la NakamikeCorp lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas là mais, en négociation avec une autre entreprise dans le pays de Suna. Il avait des preuves de son voyage, il sortit de vieux billets d'avion qu'il avait gardés. Il prit aussi la peine de prendre son relevé bancaire qui, indiquait clairement qu'il avait fait des dépense dans ce pays. Minato expliquait qu'ils ont déclaré la disparition de leur ami après leur retour à leur voyage d'affaire. Shikamaru la même déclaration trois fois. Par le père de Sasuke et sa mère, mais aussi de par la mère de Naruto. Shikamaru pensait que ces deux amis étaient innocent, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les interroger. Cependant le protocole l'obligeait à le faire.

Quand ce fut le tour Itachi, celui-ci répondait qu'il faisait peut-être la fête. Mais il précisa qu'il était en charge de la surveillance de Naruto et Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

-Avez-vous été vraiment surveiller les garçons ? Parce que les fête…comment dire….C'est très euphorique.

-Je peux vous assuré que oui ! Mon ami Deidara était avec moi.

-Je l'interrogerai alors. Merci vous pouvez disposer

Cette remarque, fit titiller un peu la curiosité de Shikamaru. Il était sûr et certain que les parents n'étaient pas là au moment de la disparition de Sarutobi. Il était aussi impossible pour eux de revenir, car, le pays de Suna se trouvait à un jour de vol en avion. Et d'après les preuves qu'il avait reçues de Minato, ils sont rentrés un mois plus tard. De plus, le lieu de travail de Monsieur Sarutobi, avait signalé deux semaines plutôt absence dans son lieux travaille. Tous ces petits détails qu'avait pris en note Shikamaru le perturbaient, il lui manquait des éléments. Ino l'avait affirmé ce matin-la que, la coupure au niveau des vertèbres cervicales était fait avec une arme. La supposition qu'avait mentionnée Kiba la veille ne tenait pas la route. La coupure été était beaucoup trop nette et précise. Seule une lame aiguisée, aurait permis de faire cette coupure. La jeune femme lui avait donné des information sur, les blessures présents sur le crâne. La première était peut-être du à un impact d'un objet assez pointu, ce qui a causé une première hémorragie. D'autre part, un deuxième impact se trouvait au niveau de l'os frontal. Cet impact, indiquait soit un deuxième coup de la part du meurtrier ou alors une chute. Néanmoins la jeune femme était sur que pour le premier impact n'était pas dû à une chute mais, plutôt un objet. Elle a pu recueillir quelques fragments, toutefois, elle n'avait pas encore indéterminée sa provenance, ni son origine.

D'après ces nombreuses déductions, Shikamaru décida enfin d'interroger le jeune couple. Et commença d'abord par Sasuke. Il le fit asseoir, commença par de simples questionnements.

-Lorsque tu avais dix ans Sasuke, est-ce que pendant qu'Itachi te gardait avec Naruto vous auriez aperçu Sarutobi dans les parages?

-Non, dit Sasuke. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune à l'époque, mes souvenirs sont peut-être un peu flou. Même si, il était passé dans les environs, je m'en serais pas rendue compte. Je devais tellement surveiller Naruto avec ses bêtises.

-Itachi ne s'occupait pas de vous ?

-Si, il venait souvent nous voir, il à préfère nous mettre dans un lieu plus calme pour qu'on dorme tranquillement

\- Toi, alors...soupira le jeune enquêteur en rigolant. Merci ces pour quelques informations Sasuke.

Ce fut maintenant le tour de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas être interrogé en absence de Sasuke. Shikamaru n'aimais pas le comportement capricieuse du blond, à chaque sortie entre aie ? c'était la même chose. En raison de des craintes du jeune homme, il ne souhaitait pas rester seul dans une pièce close sans lui. Il voyait très bien que son ami n'était pas très à l'aise. Depuis tout jeune Naruto n'aimait pas reste enfermé dans des pièces sans que Sasuke ne soit pas proche. On n'en conclut à une claustrophobie pour ce jeune homme mais, son origine était encore un mystère. Shikamaru laissa donc la porte ouverte, et enfin il demanda Sasuke de se placer au niveau de la porte. En revanche il ne devait pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas perturber l'interrogatoire. Les muscles de Naruto se détendit et jeta un coup de arrière pour voir si son amant était toujours là, cela le rassurait de le voir si près de lui. Un micro sourire apparut sur son visage. Le jeune enquêteur appréciait ce couple. Leur amour était véritable et passionnel à la fois.

-Maintenant Naruto, on peut commencer l'interrogatoire ? Demanda son ami d'enfance

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir vu Monsieur Sarutobi près du chalet quand tu étais jeune ?

-Désoler mon ami, mais j'étais bien trop jeune. D'ailleurs je était très énergétique en plus. J'étais pire qu'une pile électrique, je pense que tu le savais déjà dis Naruto en rigolant.

Cette remarque fit rire Shikamaru, il est vrai que depuis son jeune âge ce garçon sautait partout Il n'avait jamais été stable, même aujourd'hui En dépit de son énergie, Sasuke était toujours là pour le canaliser. Après ce long interrogatoire Shikamaru fut déçu de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse pour son enquête. Il se doutait très bien que les deux familles étaient innocentes mais quelques choses le perturbait. Ce n'était pas la famille proche qui avait signalé la disparition de cet homme. L'entreprise dans lequel travailler Monsieur Sarutobi, n'avait pas dénié de signaler sa disparition non plus. Il soupçonna donc alors l'entreprise de la cause peut-être de sa disparition. Un employé malvenu aurait justement tenté d'éliminer Sarutobi pour certain motif qui était encore inconnu. Il se dit alors que le lendemain il irait dans l'entreprise du défunt afin, d'obtenir quelques informations.

Après cet interrogatoire toute la famille se réunit chez les parents de Naruto. On pouvait très bien voir la colère des deux jeunes femmes qui après la lecture du journal montrant leur famille comme des criminelles, alors qu'ils avaient signalé la disparition. Certains journaux disaient justement que, la personne qui signalait disparition ne peut être que le coupable. C'était le cas des journaux à scandale. C'était un moyen rapide est efficace de gagner de l'argent. Pour les autres journaux plus instruit, une enquête approfondie permettra de lever le voile sur ce mystère. Sans compter que cela entachait justement les deux entreprises, tout était de la faute de ces journaux à scandale. Ils avaient même perdu de nombreuse part en bourse et une centaine d'actionnaires. Malgré cette affaire ,les familles décidèrent de rester soudées, et de porter plainte contre ces journaux à scandale qui ternissait leur image. Dans la soirée, Minato rappela son fils à propos de son interrogatoire, il avait eu vent de son caprice dans le commissariat.

-Naruto, tu devrais te comporter comme un adulte maintenant. Certes Sasuke est ton futur mari, c'est un fait, mais il n'a pas à assister à ton interrogatoire. Ce genre de caprice on aurait pu s'en passer. Ne vois tu pas que l'affaire est beaucoup plus grave que ça.

-Cela ne te regarde pas de toute façon, j'ai juste demandé qu'il soit près de moi, pas qu'il assiste complètement à mon interrogatoire. De plus Sasuke n'a rien entendu, Shikamaru l'avait placé à une certaine distance. J'avais besoin de sa présence, de toute manière, je n'aurais pas répondu aux questions si Sasuke n'était pas près de moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que, Minato se disputait avec son fils pour son comportement qui était excessif envers Sasuke. N'ayant plus la force de se disputer avec lui, il laissa tomber l'affaire. Le président de la NamikazeCorp proposa un repas ensemble pour oublier ce qui s'était passé et pour apaiser les tensions.

Le repas se fit dans la convivialité et la joie, Itachi racontait évidemment ses dernières anecdotes, tandis que les deux mères de famille lui demandaient de trouver une moitié, de préférence une femme pour avoir des petits-enfants. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant pire que lui, évidemment Itachi préférait laisser sa future progéniture dans ces bourses familiale, ou à des gens beaucoup plus compétents que lui. Le père des deux garçons décida de ne pas relever cette phrase et préférée terminer son dîner dans le cadre le plus absolu.

Chacun retourna chez lui après ce dîner, le couple reprenant leurs activités nocturnes habituelles. Itachi décida quand même de reprendre contact avec son ami. Après ces dernières révélations celui-ci ne sentait toujours pas bien. Il ne savait plus faire la distinction entre la réalité de la fiction. Il invita le jeune homme à venir boire un petit coup ensemble afin d'évacué son stress. Au moment où Itachi entendu des coups sur la porte il alla aussitôt ouvrir, le visage de son ami le terrifia. Il y avait beaucoup de cernes presque aussi grosses que ses joues, il manquait clairement de sommeil. Il avait l'air légèrement amaigri. Cette histoire le tracassait énormément, il le savait toutefois, il devait absolument le remettre en forme.

-Deidara, est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? Je suis très inquiet a ton sujet, tu as vu ta tête ? Cette histoire ne devrait pas te travailler autant, surtout qu'elle ne te concerne pas directement. D'après la police, nos alibis tiennent la route, mes parents et ceux de Naruto n'étaient pas présent. Moi, mon frère et la tête bonde étions tranquillement au chalet.

-Je pense que tu te trompes Itachi. Nous, on est resté dans la maison, et les deux garçons étaient dans la maison annexe, seuls. Tu me l'avais clairement dit que, tu ne voulais pas qu'ils te voient dans cet état. Tu craignais qu'ils aillent le répéter à tes parents. On ne les a même pas surveillés !

\- Attend une minute ! Tu es en train d'accuser mon frère et son petit ami ? Mec, il va se marier dans un mois, de plus je le connais depuis qu'il est né, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Ce que tu as vu ce jour-là c'était vraiment dû à l'alcool.

-Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on retourne à cette maison, et qu'on aille ensuite dans cette fichue maison annexe ou on avaient décidé de laisser les garçons. Il y avait des cameras de surveillance de toute façon ! On verra bien ce qu'ils ont fait ce jour-là.

-C'est une mauvaise idée Deidara, tu travailles trop mon pote. Tu devrais plutôt oublier tout ça.

-Tu verras que j'ai raison ! S'exclama son ami. J'en suis sur, je commence à me souvenir de tout. Ce n'était pas mon imagination ! J'ai même pu voir Monsieur Sarutobi venir au chalet.

-Bon, déclara le brun. Pour ce soir, on arrête l'alcool d'accord ? Quand tu auras dormir chez moi, tu iras te reposer dans un premier temps. Après tu vas tout oublier tout ce qu'on vient de dire, d'accord ?

-Hm…

\- Tu ne devras le répéter à personne. Tu peux m'en faire la promesse ?

-D'accord je ne dirai rien. Mais je n'abandonne pas mes suppositions pour autant.

Après cette discussion, Itachi était troublé. Son jeune ami était sûr de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il était impossible pour lui que, son frère ait pu faire une telle chose surtout vu son âge et la taille qu'il faisait à l'époque. Il se rappela à quel point son frère était petit pour son âge, ça l'avait beaucoup complexée. Il le nommai souvent le mini roi. Du à sa petite taille mais aussi à a son franc-parler. Il adorait commander, surtout Naruto c'était devenu un plaisir à force. Après toutes les divagations, il décida de se reposer et d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, il avait laissé la chambre à son ami qui était plus que perturbé.

 **Un secret :** **Ce qui ne peut pas être connu ou compris.**

 **Dans le secret de son cœur.**

Le secret est une chose bien gardé. Pourtant lorsque que la boîte de Pandore et ouverte, il est difficile de la refermer.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru était de mauvaise humeur. Lui non plus de son côté n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Les révélations de la veille durant l'interrogatoire de la famille ne l'avait pas fait avancé. Maintenant il se dirigeait vers l'entreprise du défunt. Celui-ci avait bâti la plus grosse entreprise de jouets pour enfants, même après sa fameuse disparition elle fonctionnait toujours. L'enquêteur commença son interrogatoire par le nouveau directeur, qui n'est d'autres d'Iruka. C'était l'un des disciples qu'il avait recueillis lorsque le jeune homme n'avait que 16 ans. Le PDG de l'entreprise accueillait Shikamaru très amicalement et l'installa sur un siège.

-Bonjour Monsieur Nara Shikamaru, j'ai appris un que vous enquêtiez sur la mort de mon vieux maître.

-Oui c'est exact, quelques éléments de l'enquête me perturbent. La chose qui me choque le plus, c'est votre manque de réaction.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai très peu de réaction face à sa mort, j'ai perdu tellement proche. Je ne peux plus faire l'hypocrite en pleurant.

-Bon, puisque que vous êtes si peu touché comme vous le dites, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui avez signalé sa disparition ou l'un de vos employés. Vous étiez très proches, de plus son emplois du temps ne vous était pas inconnu. C'est la famille Uchiwa et Nakamikaze qui ont signalé sa disparition au bout d'un mois. Mais vous, jamais. Cela m'étonne énormément.

-Effectivement, je n'ai pas signalé sa disparition, étant donné que, mon vieux maître m'avait envoyé un mail la veille. La veille de son départ il m'avait envoyé un message comme quoi il partait pour un petit moment régler ses petits soucis. Le ''petit moment'', avec lui, cela pouvait se définir par un mois ou deux, voir une année sans nouvelles. Il nous à déjà fait ce coup à plusieurs reprises.

-D'accord je comprends mieux votre position désormais… Vous saviez la raison de son départ ?

-Je n'en avais aucune idée, il ne n'a pas donné plus de détails que ça. Si cela permet d'enlever tout soupçon sur moi et mon entreprise je peux vous fournir l'accès à son bureau. Il m'avait confié les clés, je ne les ait plus touchés depuis.

Immédiatement, le PDG fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour lui donner la clef qui conduisait directement au bureau de l'ancien PDG. Shikamaru appela la police pour venir analyser. Shikamaru lui expliquait qui n'avait pas s'inquiété. C'était encore l'une des fameuses procédures policière en expliquant aux au PDG. Il vérifia néanmoins les fameuses preuves donc le mail que lui avait envoyé Monsieur Sarutobi. Effectivement, celui-ci lui avait bien signalé qui ne serait pas là pour un moment. Pendant qu'il scrutait les mails du vieil homme, il vit une adresse e-mail qui, ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce fut l'adresse du président de l'entreprise UchiwaCrop. Celui-ci lui avait demandé pendant son séjour s'il pouvait aller au chalet, et d'aller voir que tous se passe bien pour les deux enfants. Le mail stipulait qui se méfiait du comportement fêtard de son fils Itachi, de plus il se doutait qu'il ne les surveillerait pas du tout. Ce fut le seul dernier message que reçu Monsieur Sarutobi après sa disparition.

À peine eut il terminé sa lecture l'enquêteur demanda une nouvelle convocation pour Monsieur Fugaku. Pendant son interrogatoire il n'avait pas mentionné ce message. Pendant ce temps dans l'entreprise familiale, le PDG Uchiwacorp tenta de faire face à cette nouvelle difficulté avec son jeune fils. Il avait une réunion importante à tenir, jusqu'à qui reçoit le coup de fil de l'enquêteur. Celui-ci lui demanda aussitôt de revenir dans son bureau pour repasser l'interrogatoire, il avait oublié de le fournir une information capitale. La panique s'empara du père de famille. Il laissa donc son fils aux commandes de l'entreprise puis lui demanda d'avertir tout le monde. Sans tarder, Sasuke appela sa mère, son frère mais aussi les parents Naruto et lui-même pour avertir que son père était de nouveau interroger. L'enquêteur aurait reçu un nouvel indice qui l'accusait. Après cette nouvelle Itachi semblait troublé. Pourtant il aurait dû être lavé de tous soupçon, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les informations qu'il avait reçu la veille de son ami, le perturbait énormément. Il réveilla subitement son ami, sans lui demander son avis, il l'obligea à venir au chalet près de la frontière de Kumo.

Sur le trajet Deidara ne cessa de scruter son ami qui semblait de plus en plus perturbé. Lorsqu'il était stressé, Itachi se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. La douleur était intense mais son inquiétude l'était encore plus. Le chalet se trouvait à environ deux heures de route de Konoha, et s'il continuait ainsi, il songerait bientôt ses os.

Ce chalet leur appartenait grâce, à l'argent gagné par son père. Il l'avait acheté lorsqu'il réussit son plus gros contrat. Cela faisait environ dix ans qu'ils n'y étaient retournée depuis. Lorsqu'il arriva, Itachi se gara précipitamment. Il força Deidara à accélère la cadence pour rejoindre la maison annexe. Arrivé à la maison annexe il remarqua que celle-ci était propre comme d'habitude.. Deidara lui rappela qu'il devait visionner les fameuses caméras, sur le champ il se dirigea à la salle de contrôle. Elle était situé au sous-sol de cette maison. Ils recherchèrent pendant un long laps de temps les cassettes qui correspondaient à leur lieu de festivités. Deidara les trouva et lança le visionnage. Il remarqua alors qu'on ne voyait que Monsieur Sarutobi entré dans la maison annexe. En revanche on ne le voyait pas ressortir, la cassette était beaucoup trop abîmée pour lire la suite, il était donc impossible de visionner le reste. Pour les autres cassettes celle-ci était dans un état encore plus pitoyable, elles étaient illisibles. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait empêché le visionnage des autres cassettes.

Soudain Itachi se souvenant de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il faisait la fête un moment donné il y a une coupure de courant. Cette coupure de courant avait duré quasiment toute la soirée. Même le lendemain matin elle est encore présente, ce qui l'avait choqué au début mais n'en avait pris il en avait pas pris compte.

-Je t'avais dit que cette histoire n'était pas bonne du tout, je t'avais prévenu… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Itachi ?

-Je dois d'abord parler à Sasuke et Naruto on avisera pour le reste.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant très perturbés, surtout après ce visionnage. On voyait clairement sur la cassette Monsieur Sarutobi entré dans le chalet. Le problème était le suivant, on ne le voyait pas ressortir. D'ailleurs les cassettes de visionnage étaient toutes très abîmées, cela n'avaient pas été causées par le temps, mais par quelqu'un. Ils décidèrent de reprendre la route à leur découverte.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shikamaru lançait de fortes accusations envers le président de la UchiwaCorp. Toutes les preuves qui prouvait son innocence furent rayées de sa liste. Il n'avait pas mentionné le mail qu'il avait envoyé et encore moins que celui-ci aurait pu passer au chalet familial. Le raisonnement du brun se perdait au fur à fur. Et comme de par hasard, le crâne et le tissu ensanglanté ensemble avait été retrouvé à proximité du chalet familial. Fugaku ne savais plus quoi répondre, il voyait très bien que l'enquêteur voulait faire de lui le bouc émissaire. Il tenta de raisonner Shikamaru en lui expliquant qu'il avait oublié ce mail à cause de la fatigue dû à son travail. Pourtant le brun refusait de prend en compte l'argument du PDG. Il était sur que le père de famille avait tout manigancé sur le meurtre de Sarutobi. Cependant le père de famille ne voulait pas se laisser faire et décida qu'il ne répondrait à aucune question sans la présence d'un avocat. Subitement cela qui froissa le jeune enquêteur qui le laissa partir.

.Lorsque le suspect quitta la salle d'interrogatoire il le nota dans son carnet, puis il partir immédiatement en informer son supérieur Asuma. Son sempai avait toujours su aiguillé lorsqu'il doutait, ou qu'il avait besoins d'une confirmation ses ces enquêtes.

Dans un premier temps le suspect ne pouvait qu'être Fugaku, car il n'avait pas mentionné le mail sachant que, c'était pour garder les deux jeunes garçons à l'époque. De plus, il était le seul avoir laissé son numéro et à signaler la disparition de Sarutobi. Ino avais en plus constater que la blessure avait été faite par une coupure nette et précis. Cet homme était aussi connu pour collectionner des sabres japonais. La coupure n'a pu que se faire à l'aide de ce genre de sable. Tous ces suppositions revenaient cet homme, il devait juste trouver le mobile du meurtre et comment cela s'est déroulé, sachant qu'il n'était pas présent. C'est le seul détail qui posait problème à Shikamaru. Comment un homme se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres aurait-t-il pu tuer quelqu'un ? Asuma l'avait conseillé d'enquêter sur les proche. Ils devaient tous être complices selon son maître. Il sans plus tarder les dernières suppositions de son confrère .

Lorsque, le directeur revenait à son bureau tous ses employés le regardèrent comme une bête curieuse ou plutôt comme un monstre de foire. Ils avaient tous su que l'enquêteur l'avait convoqué dans l'immédiat. Cela rendait le vieil d'homme très nerveux. Il n'avait plus l'âge d'affronter ce genre de choses, la vieillesse lui tombait dessus. Dans un ultime désespoir, il contacta son meilleur ami, Minato. Il lui fit part de son interrogatoire avec l'enquêteur, mais aussi des suppositions comme quoi il serai le meurtrier. Le père de Naruto débarqua d'emblée dans l'entreprise de son ami. Il le rejoignait dans son bureau pour parler avec lui de la situation actuel.

-Mon ami, je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Nous étions tous les quatre ensembles pour cette affaire avec le pays de Suna. Il t'accuse car il n'a pas d'autres suspects, cette affaire lui permettrait d'avoir une bonne promotion. Ne te laisse pas faire ! Ils n'ont qu'un simple foutu mail pour te faire inculpé. Tu vois bien que sa ne tient pas la route. As-tu appelé des avocats ?

-Non pas encore, je n'ai pas ça en tête actuellement. Je suis tellement perturbé. Notre entreprise a déjà tellement souffert… Mais celle-là est la plus dure. Si ça continue… je devrais mettre la clé sous la porte.

De petites larmes discrètes coulaient le long de la joue du père de famille. Son ami le réconforta et lui conseilla de quitte son travail pour le moment. Il était préférable pour lui de rester avec ses proches. Le père de famille décida d'envoyer un message à son fils aîné et sa femme pour les avertir de la situation actuel. Malgré les difficultés il décida de ne pas contacté Sasuke. Le jeune homme était déjà trop préoccupé à s'occuper de l'entreprise face aux difficultés.

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke avait quitté son travail discrètement pour aller immédiatement rejoindre son compagnon. Il l'avait avertit de l'appel qu'avait reçu son père, cependant il n'avait pas plus de détails sur ce qui se déroulait. Un message lui parvient brusquement. Son frère lui demanda de venir chez Deidara en compagnie de Naruto immédiatement. Sasuke sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le blond décida quand même de quitter son travail exceptionnellement pour rejoindre son compagnon. Arrivé à l'appartement de l'enseignant de chimie, les deux jeunes hommes les attendaient de pied ferme à l'entrée avec un sac bien remplit. Le couple entra dans l'appartement dans un calme des plus dérangeants, Sasuke savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal, en voyant la mine de Deidara. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

-Mon frère, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai contacté dans l'urgence ? Commença tout d'abord Itachi.

-Si je le savais, je ne serai pas assis à te regardée dans le blanc des yeux ! Explosa le cadet. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et tu le sais très bien ! Nous avons d'autres problèmes dans l'entreprise actuellement.

-D'autre problème ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, car tout est ta faute ! Débita l'aîné

\- Comment oses-tu me porter des accusations alors que, tu étais quasiment absent lorsque moi et père avons dû affronter tout cela. Tu préférais faire la fête plutôt que de venir nous aider dans l'entreprise ! Ne viens pas me faire morale ! Sur ceux je te laisse. Hurla le brun.

Les propos de Sasuke blessèrent Itachi, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les aider, et il s'en voulait. Lorsque Sasuke se leva en compagnie de Naruto, Deidara les empêcha de partir.

-Ton frère c'est mal exprimer, toutefois écoute le jusqu'au bout. Nous savons que vous cacher quelque chose tous les deux et ça depuis un moment.

-Nous ne cachons rien, intervient Naruto. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ! Je ne vous reconnais plus !

-Arrêtez de faire les innocents, nous savons très bien que Sarutobi est venue dans la maison annexe.

Naruto fût pris de légèrs tremblements par les révélations de Deidara. Ce qui n'échappa au regard d'Itachi et Sasuke. Son compagnon tenta de calmer en caressant le dos de futur mari. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne supportaient plus tous ces mystères. Ils attendaient des réponses du jeune couple qui niait l'évidence.

-Si tu refuses de parlé Sasuke, sache que je montrerai ces cassettes aux enquêteurs.

Il pointa du doigt le sac qu'avait aperçu le cadet plus tôt.

-Sur ces cassettes comme tu peux le voir, on remarque Monsieur Sarutobi entré dans la maison. Déclara Deidara fièrement.

Après la révélation de son grand frère, les yeux du cadet c'était tellement ouvert qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient quitté son visage. Ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse, Naruto comprenait très bien de quoi parlait Itachi ces tremblements accentua soudainement. Sasuke tentait de trouver une solution à ce problème…Mais il en trouvait aucun.

-Comme je l'ai dit à l'interrogatoire, cet homme est peut-être passé mais nous étions jeunes et je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Arrêter tes mensonges intervient Deidara. Ton père est le principal suspect à cause de vous deux. Il a contacté ton frère il n'y a pas si longtemps pour nous avertir de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu dis la vérité maintenant on pourra t'aider. Naruto aussi, si tu parles, ne reste pas muet à la fin !

-Je veux que vous nous laissiez tranquille. C'est tout….Intervient le blond.

Sasuke poussa Deidara de son chemin, puis il quitta la maison de façon très précipitée en emportant son futur époux avec lui. Itachi n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Son jeune frère cachait quelque chose et ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il avait choisi la voie du mensonge. À l' instant où le couple franchi la porte, Itachi composa le numéro de la police pour leur faire part cette dernière découverte.

Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement à leur appartement, le blond commença à faire ses crises il ne sentait pas bien, ces tremblements étaient devenus plus violent. De la sueur fit son apparition sur son front, soudainement des larmes apparurent sur les joues du jeune homme. Le brun prit son homme dans les bras et le serra fortement. Sa main caressa la chevelure blonde. Délicatement il déposa de chaste baisé sur le visage de sa moitié.

-Naruto, sache que je t'aime. Je te l'ai déjà dit quoi qu'il arrive je resterai à tes côtés. C'est une promesse que je t'ai faite.

-Je le sais Sasuke, mais vois-tu la situation s'empire de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare… j'ai peur …j'ai tellement peur….

De nouveau sanglot surgit sur son visage. Il craignait pour la suite. La situation était devenus de plus en plus complexe pour les futur mariés.

-Nous resterons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive je te l'ai dit il y a bien longtemps. Nous allons bientôt arriver à la maison de toute façon.

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux arrivent à la maison, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en s'enlaçant tendrement. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger, ils avaient besoin de la chaleur de l'un de l'autre. Cette chose qu'ils ont faite il y a des années allait les rattrapé. Comme par hasard cela arrivait deux mois avant leur mariage… Tout allait trop vite. Les enquêtes, les accusations, et les informations. La ténacité de Shikamaru leur faisait peur, leur ami le plus proche allait devenir leur pire ennemi.

L'enquêteur était déjà en train de rédiger son rapport quand soudain, l'un de ces collègues lui apporta le téléphone en stipulant que c'était une urgence.

-Bonjour Monsieur Nara Shikamaru, je suis Uchiwa Itachi le fils aîné de Monsieur Uchiwa Fugaku.

-Vous me contactez, je présume, pour l'accusation de votre père ?

– Ce n'est pas ça exactement. Je sais que mon père est innocent et que vous faites fausse route, et j'ai beaucoup plus de preuves que vous.

-Des preuves ? Quel genre de preuves avez-vous ?

-Je ne peux pas en par le téléphone. Il est préférable d'en parler de vive voix demain matin, à une seule condition

-Je suis enquêteur Monsieur. Je n'ai pas à été vos conditions, s vous souhaiter communiqué avec moi vous n'avez qu'à passer directement à l'agence

. Je veux que vous retiriez tout soupçon et toute accusation que vous portez sur mon père.

-Je ne peux pas vous accorder cela juste à cause de vos propos Monsieur Uchiwa

-Si, mes informations vous aide à l'avancer de l'enquête, est-t-il possible que vous respecter mes conditions ?

-Il est fort possible, mais avant tout, j'aimerai une preuve concrète.

-Je viens aussitôt. J'aimerai comme même que vous fassiez un communiqué aux journalistes, car il y a des fuites d'informations. Nous sommes actuellement accusés de diverses choses par des magazines à scandale. Cela est inadmissible !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Il est vrais que certaine information on été donné au journaliste sans que je ne sois averti. Toutefois, aucune information actuellement n'as été publiée, nous savons faire notre boulot. Cependant, si cela c'est vrai je m'engage alors à faire ce communiqué, en fonction de la preuve que vous me ramenez évidemment.

-D'accord nous verrons alors demain matin.

Après cet appel téléphonique, Shikamaru stoppa son rapport. Il n'en revenait pas, d'autres preuves ? Comment cela était possible ? Comment Itachi avaient pu avoir ces preuves ? Surtout pourquoi c'était lui qui les possédait... Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il supprima son rapport et décida de prendre l'air. Il alla comme à son habitude au restaurant de son ami cuisinier Choji. Il commanda un bol de ramen, et un verre d'alcool pour oublier tous ces tracas. Il savait qu'en rentrant sa femme allait encore lui hurlé dessus pour son retard. Au moment où il commença à boire, un homme se joint lui. Ce n'était d'autre que Kiba, c'est vrai qu'avant ils avaient pour habitude de se voir dans ce restaurant après leur journée de travail acharné.

-Hey mon pote ! Commente te portes tu ?

-Je vais bien, ou plutôt je me relaxe. Cette affaire sur ce fameux crâne et d'une complexité... J'ai reçu un rapport d'autopsie du corps ou plutôt du crâne. Ta supposition n'était pas bonne mon cher ami tu avais tort.

-Moi je pense, que tu devrais arrêter cette enquête et la passé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette soudaine déclaration ne plaisait pas Shikamaru surtout venant de son ami.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de résoudre cette simple affaire ? Dit-t-il de manière méprisante

-Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de résoudre cette affaire, je pense que tu devrais simplement arrêter d'enquêter dessus tout simplement.

-Tu es de mauvais conseils Kiba. Si tu savais, quoi que ce soit sur cette fameuse enquête tu ne me dirais pas cela à l'heure actuelle. Tu devrais plutôt retourner avec tes animaux à dresser ou je ne sais quoi.

-Je ne vais pas relever ta dernière remarque Shikamaru car tu es mon ami. Dit-t-il d'un ton d'agacement. Néanmoins je te préviens, si tu continues cette enquête tu vas le regretter sincèrement, et je ferais en sorte que tu le regrettes amèrement.

Sur ces dernières paroles Kiba quitta le restaurant furieux et laissa son jeune ami l'enquêteur devant son repas. Après cette discussion avec Kiba, il n'avait plus la foi de manger, il paya néanmoins Choji, puis le remercia. Arrivé chez lui, il ne fit pas attention à sa femme, qui était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'installa sur le canapé et lança les dernières informations. Aussitôt un flash info apparaisse. La jeune journaliste Hinata commenta ce flash info.

« Aujourd'hui mes chers téléspectateurs, une nouvelle info vient de nous parvenir. Comme vous le savez ce crâne appartenait à Monsieur Sarutobi , ancien PDG de la firme de jouet pour enfant. Son corps aura été démembré. Selon nos informations, sa tête aurait été coupée à l'aide d'une lame japonaise. Le premier suspect a été présenté au commissariat ce matin, cle président de la Uchiwa corps. Il est très connu justement pour être un très grand collectionneur d'armes japonaise. Nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus , mais aucun de ses proches ne souhaite communiquer actuellement. »

Lorsque Shikamaru entendu ce flash info, il n'en revenait pas. Itachi lui avait dit plutôt que quelqu'un fuitait des informations, cela allait poser problème dans la suite de l'enquête. Il fallait absolument résoudre cette affaire et en même temps trouvé le ou la personne responsable des derniers fuites. Cette personne avait sans doute accès son ordinateur. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire. Cela allait le rendre vraiment fou.

Les parents de Sasuke avaient trouvé refuge dans la famille de Naruto. Minato faisait en sorte d'épauler son ami et contacta divers avocats prêts à le défendre sur cette stupide affaire avait-t-il qualifié. Pendant ce temps Kushina, consola sa meilleure amie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Mikoto était devenu quasi inconsolable dans cette ambiance très morose. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Itachi et Deidara fit leurs apparitions dans la maison. Ils s'installaient confortablement sur la table en attendant les réactions de ces proches

-Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? couina la maîtresse de la maison.

-Nous sommes la pour vous jouer un mauvais to ! Ou plutôt j'ai demandé que Deidara soit la. J'ai quelques informations à vous apporter.

-Tu devras plutôt t'abstenir déjà dans son premier temps. Déclara le père. Nous sommes dans une situation délicate comme tu peux le constaté. Si tu es venu pour nous aider, quitte déjà cette vie adolescents et va travailler à l'entreprise avec ton frère.

-Justement je suis venue parler de mon frère et aussi de son futur mari. Dit-t-il d'un ton enjoué et hypocrite

\- Arrête cette plaisanterie » qu'il épuisait Minato plus qu'autre chose

-Mon cher frère et votre cher fils Naruto, nous on mentis.

-Que veux-tu dire par mentir, franchement Itachi si tu ne parles pas je te promets que je te renvoie de cette maison Dit la jeune femme en pleurs.

-Voit-tu très chère mère, lorsque tu m'avais demandé de surveiller Sasuke et Naruto, je ne m'en suis pas du tout occupé. Je pense que vous saviez déjà puisque toi mon cher père, tu avais envoyer un mail à Monsieur Sarutobi, pour qui passe voir les je deux jeunes garçons. Cependant ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment passé. Ensuite il a disparu.

-Itachi…Tu ne détails pas assez…. Ce que votre fils essaie de dire c'est que Monsieur Sarutobi a été vu et filmé par vos caméras dans la maison annexe ou on avait laissé les deux garçons.

.Cette révélation choqua tout le monde, la jeune femme rousse tomba de sa chaise, des larmes commençaient à perler sur son visage. Minato en avait même perdu la voix. Face à la réaction de leurs amis Fugaku intervient aussitôt.

-Comment oses-tu les accuser ? Est-ce que au moins tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances? Si tu es venu ici pour mettre la zizanie tu peux partir.

-J'ai des preuves père ! Je vais te prouver demain, j'irai parler avec l'enquêteur tu comprendras aussitôt.

Après ces dernières révélations Deidara et Itachi quitta la maison et laissa les parents dans un désespoir profond. Kushina essaya de joindre son fils à plusieurs reprise mais il était injoignable. C'était de même pour la mère de Sasuke. Aucun des deux ne répondait à leur téléphone.

 **Un secret :** **Qui ne se confie pas.**

 **Un homme secret reste silencieux.**

Le désespoir est beaucoup plus proche qui n'y paraît, surtout quand le secret lui ressemble fortement.

Le lendemain, Itachi se pointa devant le commissariat. Shikamaru arriva avec quelques minutes de retard puis il le fit entrer dans son bureau. L'enquêteur avait pris ses précaution cette fois-ci, il avait choie une pièce à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète.

-Voici les cassettes. Je vous conseille de passé par un informaticien ou un expert dans ce domaine . Elles sont quasi toute abîmer par le temps et/ou plutôt je dirais que quelqu'un les a abîmé.

-Vous doutez que je n'allais pas vous laisser partir tranquillement, intervient Shikamaru. J'ai besoin savoir où vous avez trouvé ces cassettes. Et surtout que contiennent-elles exactement.

-Ces cassettes contiennent la preuve que mon père est innocent. On voit entré Monsieur Sarutobi dans la maison annexe de mes parents, qui se trouve près de notre chalet.

-Il me faudrait plus de détail Itachi …Je ne peux pas comprendre sinon.

-Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que, lorsque je faisais la fête, et que je gardais justement Naruto et Sasuke. Ou plutôt lorsque j'étais sensé surveiller mon frère et son ami. Monsieur Sarutobi est passé nous voir plus précisément, il est passé voir mon frère et son compagnon.

Shikamaru était choqué par ses révélations. Il se sentait trahit par ces amis d'enfance. Naruto et Sasuke lui avait menti lors de l'interrogatoire. Cela faisait d'eux des suspect, de plus cela permettait à Fugaku d'être lavé de tous soupçons.

-Avez-vous trouvé la personne qui vend des informations au journaliste ? demanda de façon ironique l'aîné de la famille.

-J'ai quelques suppositions, mais je vais immédiatement faire un communiqué de presse comme je vous l'avais promis. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Lorsque le jeune homme quitta la pièce, Shikamaru emmena les cassettes avec lui et tenta de visionnée la première en toute discrétion. Le premier visionnage montrait très clairement le visage de Monsieur Sarutobi entré dans la maison « annexe », cependant la vidéo s'arrêta, le reste était impossible à lire. Les autres cassettes étaient aussi impossibles à lire sans un appareil adéquat. Shikamaru a enfin des preuves tangible et solide. Fier de lui, il se hâta d'avertir son supérieur Asuna. Or celui-ci semblé très préoccupé. Le jeune homme se plaça près de la porte pour comprendre l' inquiétude son sempai. il entendu la fin de la conversation.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas tout vendre au journaliste. Maintenant ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous harceler sur le moindre détail. Tu aurai du être plus discret. Les informations étaient beaucoup trop précises… Tout va nous retombé dessus. Si Shikamaru l'apprend il ne me fera plus du tout confiance. On pourrai peut-être l'utiliser comme bouc émissaire…Hm….Oui c'est une bonne idée..Ok on se tiens au courant…»

Mes paroles du maître de Shikamaru l'avaient foudroyé. L'homme en qui il faisait le plus confiance, qui lui avais appris toutes les valeurs de la vie,…Le courage l'honnêteté et la justice, venait de le trahir, pour une liasse de billet. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur son maître. Dégouter pat celui-ci, il enregistra les dernière bout de conservation avec son téléphone. Il pris l'initiative d'emporte les cassettes avec lui pour les visionner. Il savait néanmoins qu'il pouvait encore faire confiance à certain de ces ami. C'était déjà le cas pour Ino. Elle avait fait un travaille remarquable. Tout avait été détaillé sur le crâne ainsi que ces hypothèses. Par ailleurs il pouvait compter sur Neji et Tenten. Les deux jeunes gens travaillent dans l'informatique. Était devenu expert en la matière, ils avaient plus d'une fois dépanné le jeune enquêteur. Shikamaru arriva dans la petite entreprise de son ami, le couple fût très surpris par sa visite soudaine.

Shikamaru lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il attendait de lui, sans plus tarder, l'informaticien mis les cassettes dans un appareils adapté. Après des heures de travail de recherche et de filtrage. Neji et Tenten avaient réussi a retirée quelques extrait des cassettes abîmer. Sur la première partie de la cassette on voyait très bien les deux jeunes enfants jouer ensemble sur un ordinateur portable. Puis il une coupure fit son apparition. Neji expliqua que c'était les passages qu'il n'avait pas réussie à filtrer. Dans la deuxième partie de l'une des cassettes on voyait les enfants transportés des sacs poubelles. Leurs visages étaient ensanglantés. Tenten poussa un cri d'horreur sur la surprise du visionage. Shikamaru avait du mal à gardé son calme. Ensemble ils décidèrent de regarder la dernière cassette. On voyait les deux jeunes enfants essuyer le sang qui était éparpillé dans toute la maison. Ce dernier visionnage choqua les trois jeunes gens présents dans la pièce. Shikamaru n'avait pas choix, il devait l'interroger les deux jeunes gens.

Dans leur appartement, le couple avait gardé la même position pour dormir ainsi, ils n'avaient rien mangé. Naruto décida de se lever en première pour cuisiner, il sortie deux tasses. Ces tremblements s'étaient calmés, pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité, un grand malaise était omniprésent. Il savait ce qu'il avait commis dans le passé, mais il avait peur d'affronter son passé. Soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Naruto laissa alors ces affaire et regarda dans le judas. Il vit Shikamaru avec son uniforme et des menottes qui dépassaient de sa poche avant. D'autres hommes l'accompagnaient, ils étaient tous armés. Naruto poussa un cri de terreur, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Sasuke. Le brun rattrapa de justesse son futur mari qui s'était évanoui, sans tardé il regarda le judas à son tour. Il comprit aussitôt la frayeur qui provoqua évanouissement de sa moitié. Son meilleur se transforma en pire ennemie. Shikamaru l'attendaient à l'ouverture de la porte. Il ferma un instant les yeux, il réfléchissait à une solution or aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il posa délicatement Naruto sur le côté et ouvrit la porte.

-Je vois que tu es bien habiller aujourd'hui Shikamaru, cela se voit que tu tiens à ton futur poste ou plutôt à ta promotion dit-t-il de façon sarcastique envers son ancien ami.

\- Au moins, je n'essaye pas de cacher un meurtre. La vérité finit toujours par triompher mon cher ami. Répondit-il sur un même temps

\- Je pense que tu peux te passer des formalités, cependant je te préviens Naruto s'est évanoui. Il est très sensible pour ce genre de choses, je te conseil de le ménager.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me ménager des meurtriers. Embarquer ces individus immédiatement ! Ordonna Shikamaru

Des que les mots de l'enquêteur fut prononcer, le brun fut menottées, sa moitié de même, il était encore évanouie. Shikamaru craignaient justement interrogatoire, il savait qui ne pouvait pas interroger Naruto sans la présent du brun, cela s'avérait très compliqué. Après l'arrestation du jeune couple, Shikamaru les plaça dans la même cellule. Il envoya un message aux journalistes pour faire un communiqué sur l'avancement de l'enquête, d'autre part, pour lever tous les soupçons qui pesait sur le père de famille de Sasuke. La jeune journaliste Hinata s'était mise à la première loge pour assister à ce communiqué.

« Chers habitants de la ville Konoha, actuellement nous devons faire face un problème qui n'avait jamais été vu ici dans notre chère ville. Certaine informations ont fuité. Vous n'auriez pas dû être courants de certains détails qui n'étaient pas véridique, ce n'était que des hypothèses de ma part. La personne qui vous a fait croire tous ces mensonges n'est d'autre que le chef du commissariat Monsieur Asuma. Il va être rétrogradé sur le champ par nos supérieurs hiérarchiques. Pour vous parler de la suite de l'enquête nous avons arrêté les véritables suspects, leur identité ne sera pas encore divulguer. Pour l'heure nous cherchons à comprendre encore le motif de ce meurtre. Je vous ferai parvenir un nouveau communiqué prochainement, au revoir. »

Soudainement, les journalistes se jetaient sur Shikamaru. Ils tentaient de savoir qui étaient les véritables coupables. Le jeune homme resta muet, les seules personnes qui avaient été mit au courant étaient Tenten, Neji. Il avait faire promettre de ne rien dire quoi qu'il arrive, ces amies avaient tenu parole. Arrivé au commissariat il apprit que Naruto avait repris connaissance, le jeune homme n'était pas en état d'être interrogé. Shikamaru décida de ne pas prendre en compte l'état mental du blond. Il prit au contraire l'initiative de l'interroger en premier. Ce fut une affaire extrêmement compliquée le jeune enseignant ne se laissait pas faire, il hurlait a l'assassin. Sasuke tentait de calmer sa moitié, mais en vain, Naruto tenta de mordre les policiers. Shikamaru prit donc la décision qui devait interrogeant les deux en même temps. Il n'avait pas le choix Naruto, était incontrôlables. Il installa deux sièges dans la salle t'interrogatoire puis il fit venir le jeune couple. Néanmoins il avait mis comme instruction que, aucun des deux devait intervenir dans interrogatoire de l'un.

-Naruto, tu m'as menti…Je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Tu te rappelle ? Je t'avais demandé ce que tu croyais avoir peut-être vu. J'ai encore les enregistrements de ton dernier interrogatoire si tu veux réécouter tes mensonges. Je t'écoute cette fois.

-Je… je… je n'ai rien vu. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… j'aimerais que…que… tu nous laisses tranquille. Nous allons nous…nous…marié… tu sais que… tu es l'un de nos invités d'honneur.

-Ce n'est pas ça dont je veux te parler Naruto. Tu vas finir en prison et tu le sais ! Il n'y a pas de mariage qui tienne. Ce qui t'attend maintenant c'est une cellule froide et sordide. Je te demande une dernière fois qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout.

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas le regretter après. Maintenant Sasuke, je t'écoute qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

-Il manque certains détails Shikamaru, je ne peux pas comprendre la question sois plus explicite s'il te plaît. Dit-t-il de façon ironique et sarcastique.

-Sur les vidéos, ou plutôt sur les cassettes que ton frère m'a données gentiment. On vous voit tous les deux transporter un sac. Vous êtes couverts de sang, et le sac aussi en déborde. Maintenant je te repose ma question qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ce jour là ?

-Tu as tout vus non ? Je suis le seul coupable si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. J'ai manipulé Naruto se soir-là, comme tu peux le voir il en est encore choqué il ne parlera pas. J'ai tué Sarutobi. J'ai récupère le sabre de mon père, puis j'ai découpé tous ces membres. Le torse étend beaucoup trop lourd, j'ai demandé à Naruto de m'aider. Au début il ne voulait pas, mais je lui fais comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Après que lui et moi nous ayons transporté le torse, nous avions jetés dans les bois, il fut dévoré par les loups. Pour les autres membres du corps nous les avons éparpillés plus loin

-Ce que je ne comprends c'est la coupure de courant qui a été soudaine. Comment tu fait pour supprimer les preuves.

-La coupure de courant servait à effacer les preuves. Pour les vidéos, je les ai gribouillé avec mes stylo.

Naruto regarda son compagnon stupéfait. Il ne devait pas dire ça, il ne devait surtout rien dire. Il savait que Sasuke allait l'abandonner, il allait rester seul sans lui. Des tremblements le parcourir de nouveau, Shikamaru fit mine de ne rien voir. L'enquêteur avait la forte intuition que les révélations de du fils du PDG UchiwaCrop étaient absurdes. Le brun voulait tout simplement protéger Naruto d'autant plus que cela agaçait fortement Shikamaru. Le visage du blond fut pris par de nombreuses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, il s'accrocha au bras de son bien-aimé pour lui dire de se taire. Le brun le regardait avec beaucoup d'empathie, lui aussi ne souhaitait se séparé de son idiot, sauf que c'était la seul solution selon lui.

-Quelque chose cloche Sasuke dans ton crime. Pourquoi est que tu l'as tué ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportait ?

-Je l'ai tuée, parce que j'avais envi d'expérimenter autre chose, j'avais besoin de tester ma force et mon mental. Maintenant tu peux me passer les menottes, m'arrêter, puis m'enfermer dans l'une de tes cellules. N'oublie surtout pas d'avertir les parents Naruto, parce qu'il va devenir vraiment ingérables.

-Sasuke, je t'en supplie ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as fais la promesse qu'on resterai toujours ensembles quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu me l'avais promis. Ne va pas en prison reste avec moi.

Les parole du blond hurlait de douleur et de crainte dans la salle d'interrogatoire Sasuke avait les larmes qui commençaient à se montré, seulement il ne pouvait pas craquer tout de suite Il devait éviter à tout prix la prison pour son idiot de futur mari.

-Naruto, je te demande de te taire. Tu savais les conditions que j'ai imposées pour cet interrogatoire. Aucun de vous deux devait intervenir dans interrogatoire de l'autre. Bon puisque tu viens d'avouer le meurtre de Monsieur Sarutobi et en outre aussi le motif de ton meurtre. Tu vas aller en prison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, lors de ton procès tu auras un avocat pour te défendre. Libéré Monsieur Nakamikaze Naruto toute de suite. Appeler en même temps ces proches pour le récupérer.

Naruto fit une nouvelle fois une crise, or celles-ci étaient plus violentes. Il se mire à frapper tout le monde même Shikamaru avait reçus quelque coups. Il savait qu'il allait perdre son amant à tout jamais, il ne voulait pas ça. Sans prier garde, il s'accrocha sur Sasuke, qui le calma aussitôt. Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher cependant il n'avait pas le choix. Le blond refusait d'admettre cet séparation. Shikamaru demanda dans l'immédiat que quelqu'un vienne l'endormir. Quelqu'un lui tirade une tranquillisante et le jeune homme s'endormit instantanément. Quelques larmes avaient coulé sur le visage Sasuke, il savait qu'il allait perdre son amant à tout jamais. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, il ne voulait pas que son amour allait en prison avec lui et qui ne voit plus la lumière du jour.

Quand cet interrogatoire fut terminé, Shikamaru était épuisé et vider de toute énergie. Son maître qu'il admirait depuis toujours avait été licencie. Il avait été aussitôt promu, il venait de perdre ses amis les plus proches. Il avait déchiré un couple et détruit leur futur mariage tout ça pour la justice et la vérité. La famille du jeune blond était aussitôt venue après le coup de fil, elle était accompagnée de la famille de l'accusé. Shikamaru expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était produit et les révélations qu'il a obtenu du brun. La famille Uchiwa fut dévastée, la mère et le père était devenu inconsolable. Shikamaru se rendait compte à quel point la justice avait un prix très excessif pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent avec une grande difficulté. Il entendait des pleures qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était réveillé dans son ancienne chambre adolescent, il se souvenait ce qui venait se passer, il avait tout perdu tout. Naruto commença à sombrer. Pour lui, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans Sasuke. Elle ne valait rien. Il se dirigea avec beaucoup de lenteur vers un ancien ordinateur portable. C'étaient un cadeau de ces parents. Ils lui avaient offert le jour où ils étaient parti à Suna avec les parents de Sasuke. Des larmes jaillit de nouveau sur son visage. Il devait absolument le revoir et cela qu'importe le prix. Par de nombreuse main d'œuvre, il ouvrit un dossier qui contenait plusieurs vidéos. Après les avoir organisé dans un ordre très précis, il ramassa une paire de ciseaux qui se trouvait à proximité. Il ouvrit sa chambre pour aller à la rencontre de ces proches. Tous les yeux furent braqués sur lui. Il tenait fermement le ciseau d'une main et dans l'autre mains son l'ordinateur. Chaque pas qu'il fessait lui semblait extrêmement lourd. Arrivé dans le salon ou était réunit ces parents ainsi que la famille Uchiwa, il s'installa sur la table principal. Tout le monde commença à se rassembler autour de lui pour constaté son état santé.

-Tu enfin réveillé, tu as beaucoup de chance que mon frère t'es protégé crétin. Crachat l'aînée

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de choses. Naruto raconte moi tout…Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé à la fin ? Implora sa mère

Il ne fit attention à personne. Il tourna l'ordinateur vers ces parents pour qu'il constate qu'un visionnage les attentait.

-Sasuke vous a menti. Je vous ai menti. Malgré tout… Nous avons eu peur tout les deux à l'époque. Maintenant j'ai peur de perdre Sasuke. Je vous laisse cet ordi. Il contienne toute la vérité, les vidéos sont dans l'ordre. Sur celle-ci le son et les vidéos n'ont pas été coupé par nous…

Après la fin de son discours Naruto s'ouvrit immédiatement les veines sur les deux poigné avec le ciseau qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Le sang s'écoula à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa mère se précipita sur le corps du jeune blond qui commençait à tomber doucement sur le sol. La mère de famille essaya d'arrêter cette effusion de sang mais dans sa panique elle n'y parvenait pas. Itachi appela immédiatement les secours. Toute la famille cherchait un moyen pour faire cesser le saignement. Son corps commençait à devenir pâle, ses battements de cœur avaient ralenti. Les médecins arrivèrent très rapidement, ensuite il transporta le corps du blond. Ce fut Sakura qui prit en charge le patient, elle avait reconnut l'adresse du blond lorsqu'on qu'on signalait une urgence au standard. La mère de famille expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Naruto n'avait donc pas pu supporter cette séparation et avait préféré mettre fin à ces jours. La jeune docteure réussit à stopper l'hémorragie, elle décida de mettre son meilleur ami dans un coma artificiel, s'il se réveillait le choc serait trop grand et retenterait une tentative de se suicider. La jeune femme avait demandé à ces proches de ne pas les suivre à l'hôpital, il était préférable de le laisser seule pour le moment

Kushina été devenu à son tour inconsolable. Elle ne comprenait pas le geste de son fils, elle le savait fragile mais pas désespérée. Pourtant quelque chose titilla Fugaku. C'était l'ordinateur que le blond avait laissé comme présent. Le président de l'entreprise UchiwaCorp, brancha l'ordinateur à l'écran et lança les vidéos que le jeune homme avait dit précédemment.

-Mais que fais-tu à la fin Fugaku ? Ton fils est en prison le mien est actuellement aux urgences, et toi tu prends cet ordinateur de merde. Hurla Mina to

-Naruto a laissé cet ordinateur exprès, ait confiance en moi il faut que nous regardions ce qu'il a laissé pour nous.

Ce fut Itachi qui lança la vidéo en premier. On entendait les deux jeunes enfants jouer avec ce fameux ordinateur bruyamment. Sasuke hurlait sur Naruto en lui expliquant qu'il ne savait même pas comment l'utiliser. Tout d'un coup on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Les jeunes enfants se dirigea vers la porte pour il constaté la présence d'un vieil homme, c'était Monsieur Sarutobi. Leur cher ami. Les enfants avait courut dans ces bras pour l'accueillir. La vidéo montrait très bien le Sarutobi prendre plaisir avec les enfants ce fut un moment fortement agréable visionner pour les familles. Kushina et Mikoto en avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Soudainement, celui-ci était parti de la cuisine préparer quelque chose pour les deux enfants. On distinguait très clairement qu'il il mit un produit dans les boissons destinées à Naruto et Sasuke. Il le donna ensuite au deux jeune enfant, après avoir terminé leur verre, les gamins s'endormirent aussitôt. Dans la vidéo suivante, l'angle et la pièce ou se trouvait la caméra était diffèrent. La caméra était placée dans la chambre principale du couple. On voyait les deux jeunes enfants allongés sur le lit. Sarutobi se lécha la lèvre supérieure en appréciant le spectacle. Il avait alors commencé par déshabiller Naruto. Lorsque que l'enfant le porta plus d'habit, il se masturba et se vida sur le corps du petit. La vidéo montrait clairement les intentions de l'adulte, il avait clairement préparé son coup. Il violait petit garçon sans aucune pudeur avec beaucoup de violence. Naruto se réveilla brusquement à cause des violentes douleurs que fessait subir Sarutobi à Naruto. Le petit blond hurla comme il pouvait mais, Sarutobi le gifla brutalement. Le choc fut si grand pour Naruto qui n'avait plus osé protester. Quand il eu terminé avec le petit corps du blond, il se tourna sur celui de Sasuke. Il exécuta le même procédé. Il déshabilla le brun, puis se soulagea sur son corps endormie. Il le viola de la même façon que le blond, Sasuke se réveilla aussi du à la douleur. Avec effroi, on voyait le brun chercher désespérément de l'aide. Il supplia son jeune ami de l'aider. Mais lorsque Sasuke posa les yeux sur son ami, il faille vomir. Le corps de son ami était couvert de semences, sa joue avait enflé. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé. En dépit de la douleur du blond, son corps se mit à se lever, Sarutobi ne fit pas attention, il était beaucoup trop occuper à se satisfaire Naruto quitta le lit doucement et attrapa un petit d'objet pointu. Il frappa de toutes ces forces la tête du vieil homme. Le coup fut tellement violent que l'homme tomba et percuta le meuble à côté. Le sang coulait le long du crâne de Sarutobi. Les jeunes garçons fut terrifiée de voire celui-ci ce vider de son sang.

Sur la troisième vidéo, les parents voyaient les deux enfants se rhabillaient comme il pouvait. Naruto ne cessait trembler, Sasuke tentai de le canaliser comme il pouvait or tous les deux se sentaient souillé.

« Sasuke tu crois qu'il est mort ou il est malade ? Il bouge plus… j'ai peur…. j'ai peur ….j'ai peur. »

« Naruto, il faut qu'on efface toute les preuves, comme dans les films, comme ça toute reviendra comme avant. Je te le promets. »

La vidéo s'arrêta soudainement. C'était Minato qui avait tout stoppé. Il était beaucoup trop choqué par ce qui venait de voir. Son fils avait été violé par un ami en qui il avait confiance. Il se doutait ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Ils ont tenté de se débarrasser du corps en le démembrant. Il n'avait que 10 ans, et leur enfance avait été volée par cet homme. Itachi a se mis a culpabilisé. Il regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir surveillé les deux enfants à l'époque. S'il avait mieux surveillé les deux garçons tout ceci ne serait jamais produit. Jamais son frère aurait été violé, ni son amant. Il regrettait d'avoir vendu les cassettes à l'enquêteur, il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Deidara. Il regrettait d'avoir crus qu'il pouvait mener sa vie sans conséquence Il regrettait tout ça. Subitement il reçu des coups au visage qui s'enchaînait. C'était Minato, le père de famille en voulait au fils aîné. Il leur avait demandé l'époque les surveiller, il a été incapable de faire cette simple chose. Pour lui tout était de sa faute s'il avait été plus matures et plus responsable ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Son fils n'aurait pas tenté de se suicider, et n'aurait pas été violé de la sorte. Ce fut Fugaku qui dû intervenir pour stopper son ami.

-Arrêt tout de suite Minato, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous pouvons changer le passé. Je sais que mon fils a été irresponsable et le mien aussi a été violé tout comme le tien. Cela ne veut pas la peine de le blâmer, je pense qu'il le sait parfaitement.

-Pendant tout ce temps nous n'avons rien su. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Naruto était comme ça, surtout lorsque qu'il fessait des crises, maintenant je sais…Il avait peur… Peur de ce que lui avait fait… Peur que cela recommence tout temps… Peur de se faire attraper un jour… Je suis un père incapable de protéger mon enfant et regarde maintenant… Il est dans un coma artificiel.

-Nous avons besoin de toi… Il faut que nous reprenons nos esprits, terminons la dernière vidéo. Ensuite rapportons cet ordinateur aux enquêteurs.

-D'accord, et je te préviens , si ton fils ouvre une fois sa gueule , je ne garantis pas sa survie.

Minato se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et relança la lecture. On voyait Sasuke qui essayait de convaincre Naruto que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'ils allaient de toute façon tout d'oublier bientôt.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose d'accord tu restes-là Naruto, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens très vite d'accord »

« je ne veux…Je veux pas rester tout seul…Je veux pas... Je viens avec toi. »

Naruto s'était accroché à Sasuke, le brun l'emmena dans une pièce où il prit l'un des sabres de son père dans sa collection. Les deux jeune garçons se dirigea vers le corps sans vie.

« N'oublie pas Naruto c'est comme dans les films, on efface les preuves et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Jeune garçon avait approuvé l'idée de son ami. Ce fut Sasuke qui sectionna le corps, alors que Naruto qui mettait les membres dans des sacs-poubelle. La dernière vidéo s'arrêta là. Kushina et Mikoto étaient toujours troublés, chacune essaya de consoler l'autre mais la tristesse était beaucoup trop importante. La colère de Minato était toujours présente mais le désespoir encore plus. Fugaku décida d'appeler l'enquêteur pour qui viennent immédiatement. Quelque minute suffit pour que Shikamaru débarque avec des gens de son unité. Le père de famille Uchiwa donna l'ordinateur, il expliqua ensuite que c'était les preuves de l'innocence de Naruto et Sasuke malgré ce qui s'était produit. Minato lui demanda de revoir son avis sur ce sujet et de libérer Sasuke dans l'immédia. Shikamaru ne prenait pas en compte les commentaires des deux PDG. Cependant il pris la peine de prendre l'ordinateur et de regarder ce qui en contenait. Le soir chez lui, le nouveau directeur du commissariat s'installa sur son bureau. Il était toujours troublé par les révélations du brun. Il lança les vidéos qu'il venait de récupère plus tôt. Aussitôt le choc fut immense. Lorsqu'il termina le lecteur des vidéos son regard était perdu dans le vide. Tout cela s'expliquait pensa-t-il. Ses amis avaient été victimes de viol… ils avaient essayer de se défendre,…ils l'avaient tué par accident sans l'attention de le tuer. Comme ils étaient trop jeune, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils se sont débarrassés du corps. La culpabilité envahit aussi Shikamaru il se mit à pleuré bruyamment à chaude larme.. Le jeune brun ne cessait de répéter qui s'en voulait qu'il était désolé. Temari sa compagne ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son compagnon était en piteux état, i mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de consoler son tendre amour. Cette affaire l'avait beaucoup trop touché se disait-elle. Pourtant une autre journée l'attentait. Elle serait bien pire.

 **Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire constata l'enquêteur.**

 **Un secret :** **Qui ne se dévoile pas.**

 **Cet enfant est très secret**

Le lendemain, l'enquêteur se dirigea vers la cellule du brun. Celui-ci faisait peine à voir, il avait les yeux vides et enflé à la fois. Ces ongles était ronger jusqu'au sang. Shikamaru pris alors une chaise, il s'installa pour contempler le désarroi de son ami.

-Je sais ce qui s'est véritablement passé Sasuke. Après que ces parents l'ont ramener chez lui…Naruto a donné un ancien ordinateur portable avec des vidéo à l'intérieur.

Shikamaru marqua une pause dans son récit. Le brun connaissait très bien le contenu de l'ordinateur. Les deux jeune gens à l'époque avaient décidé de garder des preuves de leur méfait par précaution…L'ancien vice-président se rapprocha des barreaux pour entendre la suite du récit.

-Au moment ou Naruto donna l'ordinateur…Il tenta de mettre fin à ces jours…Pour le moment il a été placé par Sakura dans un coma d'artificiel

Les révélations de Shikamaru choquèrent le brun qui subitement fut pris d'une rage. Il se débattu de toute ces force dans sa cellules en hurlant à plein poumon.

-Cet ordinateur, continua Shikamaru. Contient les vidéos des caméras que vous aviez tenté d'effacer. Nous somme en train d'en faire une copie, une équipe à été monté ce matin même pour analyser le contenu. Je sais toute la vérité maintenant. Tu seras libéré sous condition dans l'attente de ton procès. Le tribunal vous jugera quand même toi et Naruto en tant que mineur pendant les faits. Ce sont les procédures. Je te laisse maintenant… je dois préparer un nouveau communiqué de presse. Comment va-t-il. Hurla Sasuke à plein poumon. Dit moi qu'est qui c'est passée réellement. Répond moi !

-Sakura, l'a pris en charge je te l'ai dit. Son état est pour le moment stable. Mais, elle préfère le laisser ainsi pour ne pas qui reçoit un nouveau choc émotionnel.

Les dernières paroles Shikamaru brise le cœur de Sasuke. Le jeune s'écroula de tristesse dans sa cellule. L'enquêteur reprit son chemin vers ces fonctions. Il s'installa son bureau et se remit à pleurer en silence. Il avait tout gâché, tout détruit. Trahi par son maître, blesser ses amis les plus proches. Et gâché leur vie. Il regrettait tellement, il souhaitait de n'avoir jamais été un enquêteur. Quand il eut fini la rédaction de son rapport, il fit une réunion d'équipe pour parler des procédures à suivre. Maintenant qu'il était devenu le chef du commissariat il avait donc beaucoup plus de responsabilités. Les vidéos étaient claires. Naruto et Sasuke ont certes tué Monsieur Sarutobi par accident sans l'attention de donner la mort. L'ancien PDG avait cependant abusé et violé des deux jeunes enfants. C'est un cas de pédophilie. De plus en en fouillant l'ordinateur de l'ancien PDG, il remarquait qui contenait des dossiers cachés. À la découverte de ces dossiers on voyait distinctement l'homme abusé d'autre enfant. Le bouleversement fut immense, personne n'aurait pensé que cet homme qui était connu pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse était un malade mental. Le soir même Shikamaru décida de tenir une conférence de presse en expliquant bien aux journalistes qu'il ne répondrait à aucune question.

Le soir venu tous les habitants de Konoha étaient installés dans le canapé. Les journalistes étaient tous en direct. Leurs caméras étaient braquées sur l'enquêteur. Ils attendaient avec impatience les dernières nouvelles pétillantes de cette affaire. Les journalistes avaient été mis au courant que deux suspects avaient arrêté. Dont l'un suspect avait été hospitalité en urgence, le deuxième était encore dans sa cellule.

« Bonjour à vous tous, aujourd'hui chers habitants de Konoha, une nouvelle épreuve nous atteint. L'enquête sur l'ancien PDG de la frime de jouet Monsieur Sarutobi a été résolue aujourd'hui même. Il manque certains détails, mais cette enquête est désormais close. Monsieur Sarutobi est venu à un week-end au chalet familial de la famille Uchiwa. Il avait ça reçu un mail la veille comme quoi il devait surveiller les enfants présents dans une des maisons annexes. Lorsque lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison, les enfants l'ont accueilli avec joie. »

Les larmes commençaient déjà surgir sur son visage, les journalistes troublés par la tristesse de l'enquêteur commentèrent leur incompréhension. Sa voix commençait à faiblir et à trembler. Néanmoins il continua son récit.

« Monsieur… Monsieur…Sarutobi à mis des somnifères… dans le repas des enfants… par la suite… Il…. Il...les abusa » Sa derniers révélation fit surgie de divers criés d'effroi au sein de la communauté des journalistes. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle révélation et encore moins que cet homme est pu faire cela. Certains journalistes avaient hurlé menteur, ou insulter l'enquêteur de fausses informations. Pourtant son visage montre clairement qu'il disait la vérité. Il était rempli de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Cependant, les deux jeunes enfants aussi se sont débattu pour fuir leur ravisseur. Pour ce faire l'un des suspect frappa Monsieur Sarutobi qui reçu un coup fatal et en succomba. Étant donné le jeune âge des enfants, ils était en état de choc…. Ils ont donc décider de cacher le corps comme si ils cachaient une simple bêtise…. Je terminerai mon intervention sur ce point, au revoir.»

Au moment ou il termina sa conférence, les journalistes quittaient leur sièges pour se jeter avec leur micro sur l'enquêteur. Toutefois, Shikamaru resta muet comme une carpe. Il n'avait pas osé donner certains détails et encore moins les noms des fameux enfants. Il se doutait que le lendemain toute la ville serait au courant. Après cette conférence de presse très difficile, le jeune homme rentra chez lui. Il remarqua qu'il y avait du monde qu'il l'attendait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette pression, il en lècha un énorme soupir. Shikamaru pensait que c'étaient encore les journalistes qu'ils étaient venus harceler jusqu'à chez lui. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il vit Kiba en premier et leur groupe d'amis habituels.

Kiba se jeta sur lui , il commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. « Je t'avais dit d'arrêter d'enquêter dessus » s'acharna son ami « comme d'habitude tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta stupide promotion ! Je savais la vérité depuis le début pourtant j'avais décidé de garder le secret pour eux ! »

-Kiba ça suffit, lâche-le à la fin ! Intervient alors la chevelure rose.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant Kiba ? Demanda la journaliste. Est-ce que tu me caches des choses Kiba ? Regarde-moi à la fin ! Dit moi vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu savais sur cette histoire ?

Le brun abandonna le corps de l'enquêteur pour faire face à Hinata. La jeune femme était perturbé par les propos de son compagnon. Son regard cherchait désespérément une vérité dans cette histoire.

-Je savais tout sur cette histoire… Un jour, lors de l'une de nos soirées alcoolisées, Naruto était resté avec moi. Il se mit à pleuré en sanglot. Sasuke n'était pas là à ce moment-là, il est sorti pour un problème au bureau de son père. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il m'avait tout raconté… Tout ce qui s'était passé. Il me parla de son angoisse et de ses peur à chaque fois qu'il se réveille. Après cette confession, il s'endormit d'un coup, le lendemain, Naruto, avait oublié tout ce qui c'était passé Je me suis jurée alors de ne jamais rien dire et de les aidé comme je pouvais. Il a fallu que toi, Shikamaru notre soi-disant ami, pourrisse leur vie qu'ils ont reconstruire ensemble. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Je te hais.

Les propos Kiba sidérèrent tout le monde. Le dresseur d'animaux savait tous, il avait menti, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné à ces amis pour justement, protéger le couple. Shikamaru était encore sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçus, mais il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa tristesse qui était beaucoup trop grande. Ce soir-là les amis de toujours se séparait pour devenir des inconnues.

Chacun d'entre eux s'était insulté, ils s'accusaient mutuellement de ce qui s'était passé. Les mensonges Kiba, l'assistance de Shikamaru, l'autopsie d'Ino, les vidéos de Neji et Tenten, le journal d'Hinata. Ils avaient tous perdus confiance en leurs amies les plus proches. Hinata décida de se séparé de Kiba, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir accordé autant confiance. Sakura était abattu, le stresse du travaille et l'enquête de ces amis n'aida pas la jeune femme. Ino voyait le visage de Sakura se décomposé avais insulté son ami en le disant qu'elle ne faisait que fuir des situations. Incapable d'affronter la difficulté, les deux jeunes se mirent alors à se battre. Neji tenta de calmer les tensions présentes, mais il fut fortement insulté par le dresseur de chien et Temari. Leur amitié avait explosé il ne reste plus rien de tout ça.

 _ **Il faut peut de chose pour détruire un édifice, cependant il faut peut de chose pour le reconstruire.**_

 _ **Un secret : Ces conséquence conduit forcement à des**_ _ **dysfonctionnements.**_

 _ **La guerre**_

Quelques jours après la conférence de presse, Sasuke fut libéré sous condition. Il devait rester au domaine familial de ses parents ou celui des Nakamikaze. Shikamaru l'avaient quand même accordé le droit d'aller voir son amant à l'hôpital. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté son coma. Le jeune vice-président de la UchiwaCorp était devenu méconnaissable. Son père ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avait perdu toute sa musculature qu'il possédait à l'époque. Ses yeux étaient vidés de tout sentiment. Des cheveux blancs avaient fait surface sur sa crinière ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus vieux. Son visage était fortement marqué par des cernes. Ces parents essayaient de convaincre de remonter cette pente, or il était désespéré de voir le corps de son bien-aimé allongé sur ce lit et d'avoir tenté de se suicider. Chaque soir lorsqu'il est rentrait de l'hôpital, il s'enfermait pour pleuré à chaudes larmes. Sakura avait tenté de prend des nouvelles du brun, mais lorsqu'elle le voyait elle se pétrifia aussitôt, et abandonna l'idée.

Son grand frère, Itachi ne communiquait plus avec ces proches. Il s'était installé chez son meilleur ami le temps de calmer les choses. Il se sentait fautif de tout ce qui venait se passer. La peine de son frère, la tentative de suicide de Naruto et l'éclatement de leurs amies. Son père l'avait demandé de revenir à la maison pour ressouder les liens familiale, d'ailleurs Minato était prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé, malgré sa haine et sa rancune. Mais l'aîné avait beaucoup trop honte, il s'en voulait énormément. Ce fut la mère de Naruto qui le fit sortir de son mutisme. Elle était venue à l'appartement de Deidara, puis elle avait défoncé la porte. Elle avait pris les cheveux du brun par la main pour le tiré à l'extérieur. Elle embarqua en chemin le pauvre Deidara qui n'avait rien demandé. Les deux familles s'étaient au fil du temps reconstruit. Ce soir là Sakura avait décidé de stopper le coma artificiel Naruto pour aider le brun à reprendre son état normal. Naruto se réveilla quelque heures après pour y découvrir son amant en larme et amaigrie qui le serra dans ses bras. Chacun des deux ne voulait pas se lâcher, Naruto s'excusa mille fois pour son geste idiot. Sasuke aussi lui demanda tes excuses pour avoir plaidé coupable et d'avoir abandonné sa moitié.

Après le rétablissement de Naruto, le couple fut obligé d'être suivi par une psychologue. Tout le monde comprenait enfin leur relation qui qualifiait d'amour fusionnel, elle n'était pas tout à fait normale. L'amour était bel et bien présent mais cette fusion trop intense les rendait à la fois malade. Ce fut au début, très compliqué pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils devaient affronter les répercussions de l'enquête. Son père fut obligé de le licencier temporairement de son travail. Les gens avaient appris que, les deux jeunes garçons n'étaient d'autre que Naruto et Sasuke. Ce qui mit dans l'entreprise une certaine confusion et un malaise. Pour le conservatoire du blond, sa mère avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau pour le moment. Les élèves étaient toujours très présents, la mère de famille avait même reçu plus de demandes d'inscription. Certain pensait justement que c'était un héros et qui serait capable de protéger leur enfant face à une attaque de ce genres. D'autres avait quelques réticences mais apprécie beaucoup leur enseignant.

Les visites chez la psychologue étaient compliquées pour le jeune couple. Il devait parler séparément dans des salles clauses. Naruto se mettait à faire des crises, c'était devenu quasi infernal. Son père avait été contacté à plusieurs reprises, il fallait à tout prix éviter que Naruto soit en contact pendant ces séances avec Sasuke. Après de nombreux séances celui-ci réussit à progresse, puis il se confia de nouveau sur cette affaire. Il avoua que le reste du corps fut éparpillé à des endroits que personne n'avait accès. Mais pour le crâne, il avait rencontré quelques difficultés. Ils avaient aperçu Deidara qu'il scrutait avec horreur au moment des faits. Par peur, Naruto avait lâché le crâne, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé à cause de la neige. Cette dernière révélation expliqua la trouvaille de ce fameux crâne. Deidara fut aussi interrogé par la police pour quelques précisions de l'enquête. Il ne reçut aucune accusation à son encontre. Pour Sasuke ce fut aussi très complexe. Il s'était imaginé mille scénarios, sur ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce ou Naruto discutait avec la psychologue. Sasuke était beaucoup plus violent et ne cessait de réclamer la voix du blond. Pour son cas ce fut son grand frère qui est dû le canaliser. Au fil du temps, le jeune brun avait repris son self contrôle, en revanche il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de son amour plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'arriva le jour du jugement pour l'affaire Sarutobi, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assis à côté pour ne pas perturber trop l'état mental de Naruto et de Sasuke. Le juge commença à faire rappeler les textes de loi. Les deux jeunes gens étaient jugé en tant que mineur pour violence volontaire ayant entrainé la mort sans l'intention de la donner. Dans le cas d'un mineur de moins 13 ans. Le couple avait était jugé irresponsable des délits du à l'article 122-8. Leurs parents avaient fait en sorte avoir les meilleurs avocats de la ville pour leur faire éviter la prison. Mais la complexité de cette enquête montre évidemment que, sur les vidéos les jeunes gens n'étaient pas coupables réellement. Ils avaient certes tué un homme sans l'attention de lui donner la mort. Or le crime était le suivant, il avait démembré et caché leurs méfaits. Pour toute modification de l'état des lieux d'un crime ou d'un délit, la peine encourut et d ans emprisonnement. Il fut toutefois jugé coupable de falsification des preuves mais libérer pour cette affaire. Le jeune couple n'avait qu'à payer une caution importante, toutefois ce n'était pas un problème majeur, ils avaient suffisamment d'argent pour se le permettre.

Le plus gros problème qui attendait le jeune couple était, leurs amies. Ils s'étaient tous séparés à cause de cette histoire. Naruto avait réussi à renouer le lien avec une bonne partie de ses amis, certaine tension était encore présente. Hinata avait beaucoup de mal à refaire confiance à Kiba. Ino et Sakura s'était mis en accord. Pour le cas de Shikamaru, ce fut Sasuke qui prit initiative de parler avec son meilleur ami sur cette enquête. Le nouveau directeur du commissariat avait eu beaucoup de mal à oublier cette histoire. Il fut clamer en héros dans la ville au contraire il était aussi un traître, un paria par ses amis. Cependant Sasuke savait que son ami ne voulait que prôner la justice, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Pendant un long moment Shikamaru refusait de voir le cadet de famille. Par l'insistance du brun il avait fini par craquer, d'ailleurs il avait accepté de revenir auprès de leur cercle d'amis. Naruto du tenir à plusieurs reprises Kiba pour empêcher de le frapper. Ces tensions durant un long moment, mais le cercle d'amis s'était doucement réformé.

Le jeune couple n'avait finalement pas pu célébrer leur fameux mariage. Tout avait été annulé, le traiteur, et la salle de réception. Naruto avaient longuement déprimé, c'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves de se marier avec Sasuke. Néanmoins tout n'était pas perdu. Ils avaient prévu de se marier l'année prochaine, le temps que les médias se calment sur cette histoire et qui puisse reprendre son travail tout comme le brun.

Dans l'appartement du couple, Naruto travaillait sur une nouvelle décoration. Sa psychologue l'avait conseillé expérimenter des nouveautés. Naruto s'était mit en tête de refaire les couleurs de l'appartement en orange et jaune. Sasuke n'approuva pas l'idée, selon lui s'était trop violent et agressive.

-Du me fatigue à te plaindre Sasuke ! Va y propose une meilleur idée !

-Déjà tu devrais jeter ces couleurs agressives.

Au même instant le brun attrapa les pots de peinture et les mises à la poubelle.

-Mais tu es fou ! Tu crois que j'ai payé sa pour m'amuser ? C'est ma psychologue qu'il m'a conseillé de tester de nouvelle chose !

-Tu as raison, je suis fou de toi. Pour tes nouvelles expérimentation je peux d'aider.

L'ancien vise président souleva son bien aimé et le conduisit à leur chambre. Il posa le blond délicatement, puis Sasuke se dirigea vers son placard pour en sortie un sac remplit de jouet sexuelle. A cette vus, Naruto savait ce que prévoyait son compagnon, il n'était pas sur de vouloir expérimenter ce terrain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, ma psychologue m'a conseiller la même chose que toi. Nous allons jouer tout les deux, toute la nuit avec nos nouveaux jouets. Regarde celui-ci c'est un vibromasseur, il possède plein de fonction, c'est Itachi qui me l'a offert en guise de .

Son frère avait ouvert une entreprise consacre aux jouets pour adulte. Les ventes avaient explosé. Son père honteux à du être obliger de faire quelque affaire avec son fils. Ce fut un moment très comique au sein de la famille. Tout t'en prépara le terrain, le brun avait retire le pantalon et le caleçon du blond.

-Sasuke…Sa fait longtemps que nous l'avons rien…On pourrai commencer doucement…C'est mieux non ?

-Je sais Naruto, mais vois-tu, je suis frustré, j'ai donc décidé de voire les choses en grand.

Sans laisser le blond contester, il attacha le petit artiste au lit avec des menottes en velours. C'était encore un cadeau de son frère ainé. Il lubrifia le nouvelle appareil pour prépare l'orifice du blond, puis il le pénétra. Sasuke activa les fonctions vibration violente et chauffage intègre. Le blond se mit aussitôt à bander. L'appareil le chauffa de plus en plus. Les va et vient qu'effectuait son compagnon était jouissif. Sasuke fouilla de nouveau dans son sac pour il sortir d'autre appareil. Le blond savait que cette nuit serai très longue.

Fin !

 _ **Petit note de l'auteur : J'ai**_ _décidé d'écrire ce one-short pour trouver une meilleur inspiration pour mon histoire « Donne ton cœur et non ton corps ». C'est vrais que c'est assez sombre, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de dark pour revenir sur ce site. Je suis une auteur malheureusement très peu active. Ma vie actuel ne me permet pas d'écrire autant que je le voudrais. Toutefois, je continu toujours mon histoire en cours. Je vous remercie pour cet lecture, n'hésiter pas à faire vos remarque dans un commentaire. Il est fort possible que j'ai négliger certain détail…Je devais écrire mon histoire la nuit pour ne être découvert. En réalité je suis un espion (je plaisante évidement). Merci à vous tous !_

 _PS : J'ai beaucoup hésiter à écrire le mariage de Naruto et Sasuke, s'il vous le souhaiter je l'écrirai et en ferrai un épilogue._


End file.
